<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Restart From Tonight by QueenOfPassion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072354">Let's Restart From Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPassion/pseuds/QueenOfPassion'>QueenOfPassion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yakuza - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A teeny bit of smoking weed, Again I apologize for the sickening amount of sap, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Copious Amounts of Sappiness, Fate &amp; Destiny, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Romance, Sappy Ending, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPassion/pseuds/QueenOfPassion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Majima shows up to his office to find a Valentine's Day gift addressed to him, chock full of surprises and revelations.<br/> </p><p>** This loosely takes place sometime after Y2 (Kiryu and Haruka never went to Okinawa). **</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryu Kazuma/Majima Goro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Restart From Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Fair warning: The story contains excessive amounts of sappiness and also some <i>very</i> sexy times. </p><p>If ya like it, any kudos and/or comments would be much appreciated and make me very happy. Everyone I've seen on here has been incredibly kind, I'm glad I found such an awesome community!</p><p>* Also, the title is from the song, "Tonight", one of the karaoke songs from Yakuza and "shinshin" is Japanese for the sound of snowfall *</p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/KazuMajiQueen"><strong>Twitter</strong></a>  and <a href="https://queenofpassion.tumblr.com/"><strong>Tumblr</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 14th</p><p>The soft, shinshin of snowfall and the discordant cacophony of pachinko machines in the growing distance were the only sounds audible to Majima Goro as his shoes quickly splashed through icy puddles already brimming with dirty, polluted water. Kamurocho was known for many things, being clean unfortunately wasn’t one of them. It was too early for the morning work commuters, but much too late for your average person to be out and about. That special space in-between was Majima’s favorite; it was as peaceful as Kamurocho could possibly get. He could usually just walk around unbothered by the incessant noise of the city and the majority of the people inhabiting it. The temperature continued to slowly plummet as the wind changed suddenly and began picking up in speed, haphazardly blowing the icy snow mix in his direction and stinging his face, which in turn started to rapidly grow numb. His chest wasn’t doing much better as he wrapped his snakeskin jacket closed, hugging his arms to his chest. He could feel his frozen nipples rubbing against the inside of it, and for once, the stimulation was not pleasurable to him whatsoever. </p><p>Majima shivered as he made his way up Nakamichi Street towards Taihei Boulevard, cursing aloud when freezing cold slush had finally managed to make its way into his shoes. He was starting to seriously consider finally creating a winter ensemble to ensure that he didn’t feel like he was going to freeze to death every time he stepped outside in the winter. Maybe it was middle age creeping up on him, but he felt he was starting to get too old to let fashion continue to dictate the rules. Getting a winter coat wasn’t <i>that</i> crazy of an idea really, and he especially liked the idea of cozy fleece lined leather pants. Adding a sweater to the mix would also make the most sense too, but his ego had yet to mentally agree on that thus far. </p><p>As he reached the intersection of Nakamichi and Taihei, he made a right, quickly sidestepping a large mound of soiled, blackened snow and crossed the street, passing the public lockers on his left. The sky above was a deep bluish purple with a slight pink hue to it, signalling the upcoming return of the sun and a new day ahead. The loud, bright neon colors of the city blocked out the vast majority of stars, but Majima knew a few secret spots where you could spot a few on a clear night if you were lucky enough. He picked up his pace when he saw the Millennium Tower looming up ahead; wincing when a large gust of cold wind blew directly into his face, making it feel as if he couldn’t breathe for a moment. Majima turned his head away and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the automatic revolving doors. Warmth immediately flooded his frozen body as he entered the small vestibule and waited a moment before being twirled inside of the temperature controlled building. Rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to start thawing out, he made his way down the escalator to the elevator lobby which would take him up to the Majima Clan family office. </p><p>As Majima travelled several floors up, he leaned against the back of the elevator and rubbed his eye, a subconscious movement he would make when he was either exhausted or frustrated, sometimes a bit of both. This particular time seemed like the latter. Majima was constantly tired, he slept like shit most of the time and would usually try to offset that by drinking endless amounts of coffee and energy drinks. It worked like a charm back when he was in his twenties and early thirties but at forty it was definitely starting to catch up to him. It was those little reminders that really got under his skin, the ones that would quietly whisper, <i>‘hey, ya ain’t a spring chicken anymore’</i> when his back would ache - aside from his fights with Kiryu - or he’d look in the mirror and see faint lines beginning to show up in-between his eyebrows. He remembered a couple years back when he spotted the first long, bright silver strand of hair popping out of his scalp after showering. After three minutes and about 20 innocent yanked strands of hair later, he had finally managed to pull the offending piece out, disgusted and depressed. The frustration aspect however, was a bit more complicated, and it had everything to do with that gorgeous man with stunningly beautiful chocolate brown eyes, a heart of gold and the strength of an ox. His Kiryu-chan. </p><p>Before he could continue pursuing that line of thinking though, the loud ding of the elevator’s arrival on his floor temporarily knocked him out of his thoughts. Majima strode out into a large hallway and made his way down it to his office at the very end. The lights were out inside, but he wasn’t surprised, no one would usually be here at this hour - well maybe Nishida sometimes - but that was only when there was something important that needed to be taken care of and he was afraid of Majima’s wrath if it didn’t get done or if something - or someone - fucked it up. As he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket, he noticed a large, wrapped box with a red origami heart bow in the center and a tiny white envelope on top sitting in front of the door with <i>五 郎</i> (‘Goro’) written on it in red marker. “Haw? What’s this?” He bent down and picked up the gift, bringing it inside with him after unlocking and swinging the door open. As he kicked it closed behind him, he flipped the lights on and slipped his steel tipped shoes off, leaving them in a puddle next to the desk in the front office where Minami usually sat when he was around. Majima walked barefoot down the small corridor to his private office, quietly thanking Nishida for suggesting he put carpeting down as his feet came into contact with the smallest bit of warmth. He gently placed the box on his desk and sat himself down next to it. Majima grabbed the small envelope and slid the card out, the only words written on it simply said, ‘pull on bow’. Confused, he looked at the origami heart bow, noticing there was a tiny piece in the center that stuck out. He tugged on it slightly and it unfolded into a piece of paper with a hand-written haiku on the inside. The penmanship was extremely neat and precise as opposed to his own messy, almost illegible scratching vaguely resembling a language. Intrigued, he began reading.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I feel like a fool<br/>
it took me so long to see<br/>
I’ve fallen for you</i><br/>
</p>
</div>He was stunned, for a brief moment, he allowed himself to consider that - <i>maybe, just maybe</i> - someone really cared about him - loved him even. His brain began brainstorming who this person could be, but he quickly realized that there was only one person he truly wanted it to be, and Majima was pretty damn sure it wasn’t him. It just didn’t seem like the sort of thing he’d ever do, besides the fact that even if he was capable of it, it certainly wouldn’t be with ol’ Majima. He sighed as he folded the poem up and turned his attention to the box. It was wrapped by someone who had clearly taken the time and effort to make sure it looked perfect, which made sense assuming it was the same person who made the flawless origami bow. The paper was white with red and pink hearts entwined with each other. Majima realized he was hesitating in opening it, suddenly feeling an anxious pang bubble up from somewhere deep inside. Grunting in exasperation at himself, he pushed it out of his mind and ripped the paper off, wondering for a split second if he should feel bad for destroying something so pretty, but shrugged and popped the top off of what looked like an oversized shirt box. Wading through layers of red tissue paper, he was rendered speechless when he finally uncovered what it contained.<p>He hopped down from the desk and quickly yanked his leather gloves off, tossing them aside, not caring where they landed. Majima reached into the box and with great reverence, pulled a heavy snakeskin winter coat out. It looked almost identical to his normal one, except this one was slightly puffier, longer and tailored to his exact build. It also had a black faux fur lined hood and an actual zipper that went all the way up to the top which were definite upgrades from the one he was currently sporting. For a few minutes, he just stood there holding it up in front of him, looking at it in awe. He ran one of his thumbs over the outside and marveled at how similar it felt too. He unzipped the coat and gasped, nearly dropping it when he looked inside. A genuine smile - not the manic grin he would flash in public - tugged at the corners of his lips as he laid the jacket down on the desk and ran his hands over the silky lining, suddenly overcome at the thought of someone taking the time to do all this for him. <i>For him</i>. Majima felt like it should be some sort of practical joke. But he could tell from the moment he first laid his eye on the present that it was completely and totally sincere and straight from the heart. Someone had put a lot of time and energy into every part of it, from making the bow to writing the poem and finally, to the actual gift itself, wrapped with the utmost care.  It was obvious someone was looking out for him, that much Majima was sure of.</p><p>If the outside of the coat was something special, the inside of it was downright extraordinary. The design printed on the silk matched the pattern of his irezumi flawlessly; the front and back of each side bound together as one. It was a solid black background with cherry blossoms adorning the edges, creeping ever so slightly towards the middle and in-between his twin white snakes on each side. One slithered down to where his chest would be, it’s fangs bared, ready to strike; the other slid out of the sleeve on the other side, unthreatened but ever hypervigilant; coiled right above the centerpiece of it all, his hannya. She was an exquisite mixture of whites and grays with her raven black hair and sharp ivory horns blending in seamlessly. Outlined in gold, it made her appear as if she was glowing in eternal darkness. Her turbulent yellow eyes were the focal point; they could make you feel as if her fierce gaze was threatening to bore into your very soul while at the same time seeing a glimpse of an underlying current of sorrow and regret, the duality of emotions silently screaming in pain and anguish for eternity.</p><p>Majima was quickly realizing this was <i>definitely</i> the most thoughtful and without question, the most personal gift anyone had ever given him in his life. It was hard to describe the emotions he was feeling as he stared down at it. This was much more than just a simple token of affection, he didn’t think he was wrong in taking this as a declaration of love, as cheesy as it sounded to him. It didn’t feel like a crush - crushes usually gave out flowers and chocolates - impersonal gifts that anyone could give or receive without putting that much thought behind it. This jacket however, was the complete opposite of that. Every part of it revealed to him how much the other person cherished him; it went far beyond just friendship and simply being fond of someone. There was an undercurrent of intimacy surrounding it, from using his given name on the envelope, to the poem and the intent behind the jacket itself. Whoever this person was, they cared about his well-being and wanted to protect him from the elements because they knew he was too stubborn and pig headed to ever really make the change himself. He shrugged off his cold, wet jacket and tossed it on his chair before carefully slipping his arms through the new jacket’s sleeves. Majima couldn’t believe how well it fit, not to mention the heat that enveloped him as he tugged the zipper up to his chin. He walked over to his closet, opening it up to look at his reflection in his full length mirror on the inside of the door. It looked just as flattering as it felt wearing it. The silk lining sliding against his bare skin felt like heaven, and the way the coat tapered off at the bottom made his ass look even hotter than usual. His arms wrapped around himself, hugging the jacket and closing his eye for a few moments to enjoy it. </p><p>Majima walked back over to his desk and grabbed the shirt box, intending to toss it into the larger garbage can up front, but just before he closed it back up, he saw a small speck of pink poking out from the endless layers of red tissue paper. Curious, he reached in and grabbed what ended up being a tiny piece of folded up construction paper. He unfolded it and thought his heart had actually stopped beating as he tried to process what he was seeing. It was a child’s hand drawn picture of himself - the eyepatch and grin made that pretty clear. One arm was outstretched, grasping a heart with one hand, sharing it with…no. It couldn’t be, it just wasn’t possible. Majima slowly slid down to the carpeted floor as his legs buckled underneath him. He wasn’t sure how long he just sat there staring at it, but he realized it had to be at least over an hour when Nishida’s face was suddenly there, his shadow looming over him. Majima squinted, looking up at him confused. He saw Nishida’s mouth moving and knew that there sound was coming out but Majima had no idea what he was saying. </p><p>“Sir? Sir! What’s wrong, are you okay, what happened? You look like you’re in shock.”</p><p>He blinked, finally finding his voice. “Haw?”</p><p>Nishida bent down so he was eye level with him. “Sir, let me help you, tell me what’s wrong. What happened?”</p><p>Majima shook his head. “Huh...that’s just it...nothing is wrong.”</p><p>“O….kay. I’m not sure I understand.”</p><p>Majima waved his hand up and down, pointing at his new jacket and unzipping it to show him the inside. “Someone left a gift for me when I got here earlier along with a poem.”</p><p>Nishida clapped his hands excitedly. “Wow! Sir, that coat looks incredible, the detail is amazing. Whoever gave you that must think the absolute world of you.”</p><p>Majima made an exasperated noise and threw himself the rest of the way down to the floor, laying there on his back, clutching the pink paper to his chest. He needed to talk to someone about this because he needed to be told he was crazy for even thinking such a thing could even be possible. Nishida was a really good guy, Majima gave him a lot of shit, but he was as loyal as they came so he figured he’d bite the bullet and gauge his reaction. The only other person he wanted to confide in was his kyodai still locked up in prison, and Saejima still had a long way to go before he’d be able to see him again. Sighing, Majima picked his head up slightly off the floor, looking at Nishida. “I’m gonna tell ya something in confidence and if ya ever breathe a word of it to anyone I will shove my baseball bat so far up your ass they’ll have to bury ya with it still stuck inside.”</p><p>He saw Nishida throw his hands up nervously. “I would never tell a soul sir, you can trust me.” </p><p>Majima didn’t know where to even start. “I know who it’s from but I don’t want to believe it because that will mean…” He could feel his throat tighten and his remaining eye began tearing up. The sudden flood of emotion genuinely surprised him, he couldn’t remember the last time he cried, it had to be years now and goddammit - he was about to pour his heart out to his lieutenant. He cleared his throat, trying to force the tears back, his voice cracking. “...it will mean that for once in my fucking life I’m allowed to have the one thing I’ve wanted more than anything else in the world.”</p><p>He felt a tear slip out and cascade down his cheek until it was absorbed by the carpeting underneath him. He saw Nishida scoot himself over to his right side so he’d be able to see him, and carefully selected his next words. “Sir, I want to say something but I don’t want you to get upset.”</p><p>Majima looked at him and shook his head, waving his hand. “Just say it, I ain’t gonna do anything, I promise.” He was too emotionally compromised at the moment to be his usual slap-happy self. </p><p>Nishida looked at him with the most sincere expression. “Majima-san, I...I know you’re in love with Kiryu...and judging from what I can see, he clearly feels the same.”</p><p>There was a deafening silence for a few moments until Majima sat up and looked at him, taken aback. “How did ya know?”</p><p>Nishida gave him a knowing smile. “Um...well sir, you can sometimes be a little...forward whenever Kiryu-san is around, or if he’s mentioned somewhere. You literally never act like that around or about anyone else so...it sort of stands out.”</p><p>Majima let out a clipped, sarcastic laugh. “Well, I guess I ain’t as subtle as I thought I was. Ya think the rest of the boys know it too?”</p><p>Nishida’s silence spoke volumes. “Well...”</p><p>He looked at Nishida whose expression looked as if he was already bracing himself for Majima to smack him. “Yeah, I thought so.” He groaned into his hands, this was not something he wanted being public knowledge amongst his guys, at least not until he figured it all out first. He should’ve been more careful, more discreet, but Kiryu Kazuma just did something to his brain that would override all logic and semblance of reasoning.</p><p>Nishida shook his head, the tiniest hint of a proud smile ghosting over his face. “Don't worry sir, I've already taken care of that - they all understand that if they acknowledge it without your permission, or say anything to anyone about it, you’ll throw them into the snakepit for an undetermined amount of time.”</p><p>A genuine cackle of laughter ripped out of Majima’s throat as he threw his head back, body shaking. “Ya really got them believing that bullshit, like for real?”</p><p>A sheepish grin crept up Nishida’s face. “Yeah, I...sort of elaborated on it and told them you have a secret room here in your office that only you have access to that hides the hallway where the pit is hidden, that’s why no one has ever seen it.”</p><p>Majima’s laughter continued as he flopped back onto the floor, clutching his stomach. “I never knew what a devious motherfucker ya could be Nishida!” He gave him a thumbs-up, and it meant the world to Nishida to get such approval from him. </p><p>“Thanks sir, sometimes it’s almost a little too easy...well except for Minami, I think that he knows it’s bullshit but he’ll never challenge it vocally...mainly on the offhand chance he’s actually wrong.”</p><p>Majima made a pfft sound and rolled his eye. “I think you’re giving him a little too much credit there Nishida. I love the kid, don’t get me wrong, but he always runs his trap before he thinks about it first. That pumped up attitude of his is gonna get him fucked up one day when he mouths off to the wrong guy. I’ll just kick him in the gut a few times if he gives me lip, but someone else might <i>actually</i> gut him.” He sat up and started to reach into his new jacket for his cigarettes and realized they were in his other coat. “Ya got a cigarette? Mine are probably soaking wet in the other jacket.”</p><p>Nishida immediately dove into his pants pocket, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes - Majima’s brand thankfully, which made him wonder whether or not he actually liked them or if he did it for a possible moment like this to make his boss happy. Majima grabbed one and leaned in, allowing Nishida to light it for him. He took a long drag and realized that he was probably going to need something stronger. His emotions were all over the place, it felt like he was a teenage schoolgirl - or at least what he <i>thought</i> one might feel like. He was torn between sobbing uncontrollably in happiness on the floor, expecting to wake up any time now on his cold, lonely futon, or leaping up on his feet and not resting until he could find Kiryu and <i>then</i> he would wake up and sob uncontrollably in his futon, alone as always. He breathed the smoke out, not feeling any relief whatsoever. </p><p>“Sir, what was it that let you know for sure that it’s from Kiryu?” Nishida looked at him, curious.</p><p>Majima shoved the pink paper at him across the floor. “His kid drew it. Probably stuck it in the box when Kiryu wasn’t looking. It feels like she wanted me to find it...I’m pretty sure he’s totally unaware that she did anything.”</p><p>Nishida looked at the drawing, smiling at the little stick versions of Majima and Kiryu holding hands with a big red heart sticker in-between them. She had written,<i>‘Ojisan loves you too Majima-san’</i> with a smaller heart sticker in place of <i>‘love’</i> and signed her name at the bottom with little heart stickers and an overabundance of glitter. “Wow. Haruka-chan is like a tiny little matchmaker.” He passed the paper back to Majima, red glitter sprinkling everywhere before settling in the nooks and crannies of the carpet. “If it means anything sir, I really think she’s right. I - I’ve seen the way Kiryu-san looks at you sometimes. When you’re not paying attention, his eyes always soften when he looks at you, like he forgets about everything else for a moment, except for you.” Nishida paused. “Oh, and he fidgets when he’s around you." He paused for a moment. "Like, a <i>lot</i>."  </p><p>“Really?” The more Majima thought of the visual of it, the more it made him laugh even though he never noticed it himself. “Shit...we’re just a couple of clueless, middle-aged fucking idiots aren’t we?” </p><p>Nishida gave him a look you’d expect to see on a parent having a heart to heart with their kid. “Oh don’t be so hard on yourself sir. Have you thought about what you want to do?”</p><p>Majima shook his head, folding the paper up and slipping it into an inner pocket in his new jacket, more glitter dust floating into the air. “I have no fucking clue.” He ran his hand through his hair, looking away from Nishida. “Does it make ya uncomfortable now that ya definitely know I’m into guys too? Cause a lotta people still look at it...well, they look at it as if there’s something wrong with ya.”</p><p>Nishida shook his head. “No Majima-san, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, or anyone else who’s attracted to the same sex...I think sometimes if you meet the right person and you end up loving each other, it shouldn’t matter what either of you are, just that you’re both happy. Everyone deserves to be loved, and you’re no exception sir.” A small laugh escaped his lips. “I don’t think anyone, no matter where their preferences fall though, would pass on someone like Kiryu-san though; he’s a very good man...and well, um, he’s <i>very</i> easy on the eyes to put it mildly.”</p><p>Majima snorted while taking another drag and choked. “Yeah, Kiryu-chan is something else huh? The most stunningly handsome guy ya ever did see...and loves me too?” He stood up and walked over to his desk, sitting down in his oversized office chair, pushing his other coat off and onto the floor. After stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray he kept on top, he opened the bottom drawer, pulling a small sealed zip-lock bag and his small bong that he hid in there and started stuffing little pieces of weed in the glass bowl. This situation called for something a little stronger to relax his mind. He found a lighter and lit it up, taking a big hit and holding his breath for a good thirty seconds before letting it out. He offered it to Nishida who hesitated nervously before doing it, almost as if he thought it was some sort of test and if he chose the wrong answer he’d get smacked upside the head. Nishida cautiously took it from Majima and they sat there for a while in comfortable silence, passing it back and forth until it was just ash left in the bowl. Majima sighed, swiveling his chair around and gazed through the glass windows down into a city just beginning to wake up and start the day. “What would ya do if you were me Nishida?”</p><p>Nishida looked at him, a small smile upon his lips. “Well...I think if it was me I would seriously be considering running out of here and searching every bit of the city until I found him and kissed him until I couldn’t breathe anymore.” He blushed a little, looking down at his lap. “I’ve always been a bit of a romantic though.”</p><p>Majima chuckled, he never pegged Nishida to be a sap when it came to love...but he was absolutely right, he decided. It was slowly starting to actually sink in that Kiryu Kazuma loved him too and all that really mattered was finding him. Both of them had been through so much in their lives, so much tragedy and pain...they deserved to finally find a shred of happiness together and he would be the biggest fool in the history of mankind if he didn’t leap at the opportunity. He sifted through his top desk drawer again and found his pack of rolling papers, stuffing it along with his bag of weed and lighter into one of the pockets inside his new jacket, zipping it shut. He jumped to his feet, a surge of excited and nervous energy coursing through his veins. “Alright, I’m gonna take your advice and start looking for him. I should find a gift for Haruka too now that I’m thinking of it, that little squirt helped me more than she’ll ever know…” He trailed off, lost in thought. “You’re in charge while I’m out, text me if it’s an absolute emergency, otherwise ya can hold down the fort. Tell those clowns if they give ya shit that they’ll be personally escorted by me to the snakepit when I’m back if I have to hear about anything.”</p><p>“You got it sir, don’t worry about anything here, just concentrate on what’s important right now.” Nishida’s smile almost made him hug him. <i>Almost</i>. He settled for a hearty shoulder pat which worked just as well when he saw his lieutenant’s eyes light up.</p><p>“I’m outta here.” Majima grabbed his wallet and keys out of his old jacket and his leather gloves off the floor and started for the door before pausing. “...But not before I head to the bathroom or else I’m gonna end up pissing outside and have it freeze to my fuckin’ leg.” He turned around and headed in the other direction with Nishida stifling a giggle.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p>Morning quickly came and went without any success. Majima waded through the hustle and bustle of the loud crowds, warm and toasty in the wintertime for once, thanks to his beloved new jacket. He saw a few couples walking about, cozied up to each other for warmth, and for the first time he wasn’t hit with a wave of loneliness which led him further to believe he was really accepting this new reality, one of which he would have never dreamed possible. He stopped at Café Alps and grabbed a piece of strawberry shortcake and a double espresso to keep himself pumped up. Majima sat there watching people as they passed by, hoping to see a quick flash of red and gray, but no such luck. Part of him was actually relieved he didn’t spot Kiryu, if he was honest with himself. He realized it would probably be better to figure out what he was going to say before seeing Kiryu. </p><p>Finishing his cake, which tasted remarkably better than usual - possibly due to his exceptionally good mood - he left and walked to the arcade. After losing about ¥1,000 between MesuKing and a few UFO Catchers, Majima left, just as clueless about what to do as when he came in but with the added bonus of a new addition to the Bun-chan plushies in his office. Walking down the street, Majima was glad he didn’t see anyone watching him play MesuKing. He wasn’t the biggest fan but he only played it just to see Kuwana’s Ladybug and Atlas Moth. He was totally into the super cute polka-dot outfit on Ladybug and Moth’s sexy red cat-eye glasses. Majima stopped himself from buying the trading cards, hoping that maybe he’d just find them randomly on the street but so far but only found a dirty one laying in the gutter and decidedly passed on grabbing it. As Majima wandered around the city, he thought about how and what he was going to say when he found Kiryu. He ended up at the batting center as he usually did when needed to just zone out and think. Majima walked inside and killed a couple more hours trying to formulate any sort of plan. Just as he took his last shot and his bat hit a home run, his brain finally kicked started. Grinning, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called Nishida; he was going to need his help if he wanted to pull this off in time. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p>It was dusk by the time they finally finished the majority of Majima’s project. It had taken him and Nishida the entire afternoon, but somehow they were able to scramble everything together in time. They stood back, admiring their handiwork. “Boss, this...this looks amazing.” They were up on the roof of an old eight story office building that had closed down a few months prior in preparation to be torn down and replaced with apartments. That was still a few months down the line though, which meant Majima could do anything he wanted here and no one would give two shits. It was way out on the outskirts of the city too, close to the shipping docks, so it was much less noisy and the light pollution wasn’t nearly as bad.</p><p>Majima stroked his goatee, thinking. “Am I forgetting something?” He wasn’t cutting any corners for this night, his Kiryu-chan deserved the very best, and he’d hate himself if something slipped his mind.</p><p>Nishida shook his head. “You just have to head home and get ready sir, I’ll make sure to text Kiryu-san in two hours, that should give you enough time to get back here and put the finishing touches on everything.” He walked away for a few moments, walking out of the tent and out of sight as he flicked the power off the small generator they managed to somehow drag up to the top before popping back out. “I’ll be back in time to drop the food off before he gets here too, don’t worry.” </p><p>As they made their way down the staircase in the back of the building, and reached the bottom, Majima scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. “Eh, I’m not used to saying this, but I appreciate all your help today, I um…”</p><p>Nishida interrupted him, shaking his head. “Oh boss, you don’t have to say anything, I’m just glad I could help you and Kiryu-san out.”</p><p>“No, really. Whatcha said back at the office, it...means a lot to me. I’m lucky to have ya Nishida, sorry I give ya so much shit sometim-”</p><p>He heard a funny noise come out of Nishida and the next thing Majima knew, his arms were around him, giving him a big bear hug for a few seconds before pulling away, fearing he might get slugged. “Thank you sir!” He pulled back and made a shooing motion with his hands. “Now go get ready!” Agreeing, Majima spun around on his heel and began walking away from the staircase with a spring in his step, throwing his hand up in the air, giving a quick wave goodbye to the most loyal member of his clan. He felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach and a goofy smile begin to plaster itself onto his face at the thought of seeing Kiryu later on.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p>A few hours later, Majima bounded up the steps to the roof again, clean as a whistle and wearing a navy suit paired with a dark gray dress shirt and a blue snakeskin printed tie underneath his new winter jacket. He swapped his trademark shoes for a pair of dressy black leather snow boots he picked up earlier in the afternoon. Majima figured since he had the coat now, he might as well keep the winter wardrobe update going. The outfit sounded like it would be a horrible combination, but somehow it actually worked. Besides, there was a reason behind the colors, whether or not Kiryu picked up on the reference was another story. He flipped the generator back on to warm up the tent again, and walked around nervously, his anxiety starting to get the better of him the closer it got to Kiryu showing up. After a few minutes of staring off into space, he heard footsteps on the stairs and immediately panicked before realizing it was just Nishida dropping off the takeout food he ordered for their dinner.</p><p>“Boss, you look amazing! You know, blue works pretty well for you, Kiryu-san is going to think you’re so handsome, I bet he’s going to -”</p><p>Majima cut him off, throwing his hand up in a <i>stop-right-there</i> motion. “Alright, alright, I appreciate it but let’s not start doing a deep dive into hypothetical Kiryu-chan thoughts right now.” He gestured to all the bags in his hands. </p><p>“Oh right! This is the takeout bag and the other ones have bottled water, the whiskey and glasses you asked for, and I picked up some pastries for dessert along with that other thing you asked for. I called him two hours ago and told him exactly what you told me to say...I think he bought it, although it’s hard to tell sometimes with Kiryu-san.” He placed them down and started heading back to the stairs before turning around for a moment. “Good luck sir, I know you won’t need it though.” </p><p>“Thanks Nishida, really. I don’t think I could’ve done this without ya.” Majima flashed him a rare, real smile.</p><p>Nishida beamed at him, giving him a thumbs up as he disappeared from sight around the corner and down the staircase. Majima picked up the bags and got to work setting the rest of it up, his nerves competing with his ever growing excitement. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p>An hour later, Majima stood back, admiring his work. It didn’t look like anything at all when you walked up the stairs and onto the roof, but as soon as you turned the corner, it looked as if you stepped into a fairytale. Red shag rugs covered the whole area so they could take their shoes off without being on the cold, hard concrete floor of the roof. Three small space heaters were placed in opposite corners, creating a warm, inviting environment to enjoy the outdoors without freezing. Tiny red and white lights twinkled above, strung up in every direction, their shadows dancing alongside the flicker of an oversized pillar candle in the center of a large table in the center of the room, casting a romantic glow across the tent. Their chairs were painted white and decorated with pink lights wrapped around the frame with wildflowers weaved in-between. A bouquet of red and white roses were in a vase to the side of the candle, and Majima had meticulously laid two place settings down across from each other on top of a red linen tablecloth. A smaller table was set up off to the side holding two ice buckets, one with champagne and bottled water and the other with their sushi takeout to keep it fresh. Alongside them was a bottle of Bowmore whiskey and two wine and whiskey glasses on an ivory  colored tablecloth. In one of the corners, they had set up a large futon bed with a bunch of pillows and blankets piled up neatly. Majijma hoped that Kiryu wouldn’t look at it and assume that Majima was expecting something from him. Not that he <i>didn’t</i> want something to happen, but he also never wanted Kiryu to feel like he was being pressured into something he wasn’t ready for. He had another reason for wanting it that he hoped Kiryu would love.</p><p>Earlier, Majima had Nishida lug up his personal karaoke machine and stereo system, having him set it up so all he had to do was hit the play button on the remote. A few months back, he and Kiryu had been sparring in Tenkaichi Alley when they heard a faint, familiar classical music score being played from a restaurant close by that had their doors propped open. He noticed the way Kiryu immediately perked up, his eyes shining bright suddenly. Watching the smile spreading across his face made Majima’s heart skip a beat as he observed him listening for a moment, taking in how breathtakingly dazzling he was. They ended up sitting behind the place, sharing Kiryu’s last cigarette as he told Majima how much he loved Tchaikovsky, specifically his Sleeping Beauty waltz. Kiryu told him the story of the first time he had ever heard it. He was a little kid growing up at Sunflower; someone had donated a bunch of old Disney VHS tapes to the orphanage one day and Yumi was so excited because they never were able to see any of those movies up until that point. She made him and Nishiki sit down and watch Sleeping Beauty with her, both of them quietly grumbling about it in the beginning as she put the tape in and hit play. Kiryu didn’t think he’d enjoy any of it, mostly because Nishiki kept calling it a “gross girly fairytale” but when it began and he heard that music...Kiryu said he still couldn’t explain it in words what it was, but there was something magical about all of it to him every time he listened to it. He was slightly embarrassed remembering how hard he had cried when the fairies had to put everyone in the kingdom to sleep until Aurora was able to wake up; which had made him decide that Merryweather was his favorite character because if not for her wish, everyone would’ve died instead of falling asleep. Kiryu had told Majima how she had the biggest heart despite it seeming the opposite way sometimes, sort of like a certain one-eyed man he knew, which just added to his love for her. She was sassy and brash, but also selfless and incredibly brave just like he knew Majima was. She also wore blue. </p><p>Watching that movie was the first time Kiryu had realized just how <i>powerful</i> music could affect you and how the same song could hit everyone in a different way. Nishiki would make fun of him over it for years to come, but Yumi just sat there and held his hand, never once making him feel ashamed about showing his emotions. Majima saw that flicker of pain flash across his face at the memories of both of them, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile when Kiryu told him how much of Yumi he saw reflected in Haruka. From her kind but headstrong eyes to her sweet, selfless demeanor, she was without a doubt Yumi’s daughter. He saw that same spark in her eyes that Yumi always had, despite their childhood being what it was. Kiryu once told Majima on a separate occasion the love he carried for her growing up and for years into adulthood. Somewhere along the line though, he said it had shifted. He loved her with all of his heart, but he wasn’t <i>in love</i> with her, and hadn’t been for a long time he had realized. </p><p>Majima remembered feeling his heart ache that night, seeing Kiryu looking so lonely. He desperately wanted to reach over and hold his hand and have him turn and kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore. He loved every time he learned something new about him, no matter how small or inconsequential it might seem to anyone else. The fact that Kiryu felt comfortable enough around him to just open up and talk about the little things that put a smile on his face made Majima’s heart feel like it might burst out of his chest. He always made sure to file every detail away in his mind just in case; he needed to remember all the things that brought his dragon joy. He knew Kiryu loved the smell of the beach, so he made sure the candle that was currently burning smelled as close to a real beach as it could. Once, Kiryu casually mentioned to him how much he loved watching fireflies one night that past summer after they had beaten the crap out of each other - and loving every minute of it - but feeling exhausted afterwards. They were laying on the grass next to each other in Children’s Park near the swingsets when they spotted a few fireflies near the big tree to their right. It was extremely rare to see them in a city with almost no greenery so it made it feel all the more special that he got to share that moment with Kiryu. Because of that, he and Nishida bought a bunch of little mason jars with white and yellow flickering lights inside mimicking them and strung them all around.</p><p>As he sprinkled rose petals down onto the rugs, he briefly wondered if Kiryu would think he was being too big of a sap. Even <i>he</i> didn’t realize how much of a lovey-dovey, sentimental person he could be until now. Up until this point neither of them actually knew what the other liked in that department because apparently they were too chicken shit to admit something was there between them. There was that spark Majima felt everytime they locked eyes with each other and he lost himself in his hypnotic gaze; especially when they would fight. Kiryu was unlike anyone he had ever fought before, and Majima had fought a <i>lot</i> of people over the course of his life so far. Their bodies were always in sync with each other; almost like they choreographed their own sort of dance as they went along. The outside world would fade away; sights, sounds, smells...everything else ceased to exist except for them. It was like they created their own little pocket dimension where only they resided; as if they were forever tuned into the same frequency only they could access. Majima felt like there had always been an underlying current of sexual tension between them, going back to when they first met in the early nineties. </p><p>Majima remembered it wasn’t long after the whole Empty Lot shitshow. He had finally been allowed to come back to Kamurocho like a dog with its tail between its legs. Except he didn’t do that. Majijma came back to Kamurocho sure, but he strolled into town the way he wanted to, not subservient and docile and broken like he thought Shimano expected him to be. No, Majima blew back into Kamurocho like a tornado, kicking the proverbial door in to let everyone know he had returned. New hair, new wardrobe, new attitude...he slipped that new facade on like a mask, a small part of him fearing he might never be able to take it off again. Shimano <i>had</i> in a way broken a part of him, but he’d rather have swallowed and shit out his own tanto than ever let that fat fuck know what that year down in the hole did to him. What gouging out his eye did. Shimano would never know about the insomnia, the nightmares that plagued him he had when he actually <i>could</i> sleep sometimes, the deep ache that would appear and linger in his left eye socket occasionally. Or the rare times when a sharp, white hot pain would suddenly pop up that made it feel as if it just happened all over again. No one actually knew any of those things, not even Kiryu. Majima knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed, he understood that he clearly had PTSD from it, he wasn’t stupid or in total denial, but he didn’t want to burden Kiryu with it either. He had more than enough to worry about without him adding to it. No, Majima decided back then that he would never give Shimano the satisfaction of knowing that he had fractured a piece of him. </p><p>Majima smiled as he tossed the last handful of petals down onto the rugs, thinking about the first time he literally laid his eyes - eye - on Kiryu. It was a few months after getting back that he realized who Kiryu Kazuma <i>actually</i> was. Majima had never known the other person’s name who had risked his life to help save Makoto up until that point. “The Dragon of Dojima”, the real estate agent and the mystery investor were all the same guy. He had to wait another three months for the opportunity to finally see him in person. Majima sure had heard things about him too. Furious whispers of jealousy that he could have any girl he wanted because of his incredible good looks, being called an assortment of derogatory names and insults for his kindness and generosity, and laughter and eye rolls when his perseverance in the face of overwhelming odds came up. The list went on and on. There were the macho assholes who claimed to have fought Kiryu and won - which no one ever believed -  and then the ones who would bet you any amount of money that they could “fucking beat that Dragon of Dojima’s ass”. Majima didn’t believe half the shit that came out of their mouths; no one was that good looking, or that compassionate, or down-to-earth. He didn’t believe up until meeting Kiryu that there was a person who did things simply because it was the right thing to do, all without expecting anything in return. Majima would come to find that he was completely one hundred percent wrong though. </p><p>It had been one of a handful of Tojo Clan parties they had a year and it was the first one thrown since he had returned. He remembered the looks he had gotten when he strolled through the doors in his new getup, his new persona. Most people looked at him as if he had gone completely off the deep end and avoided him - which part of him couldn’t blame them - but one person didn’t. Majima had been pounding shots of Bowmore back at the bar area since it was free and he was bored, when he felt a large, warm hand gently tap his shoulder. He had almost unleashed a torrent of inappropriate, angry words when he turned around and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Majima knew he wasn’t really drunk yet so it wasn’t the liquor fooling him either. He was so devastatingly handsome that Majima felt like he must have fallen asleep on the bar counter and was having an amazing Bowmore booze filled dream. He felt something weird, some sort of twinge deep inside as he saw those chocolate brown eyes look into his solitary one for the first time. Majima knew he was a total goner when Kiryu started speaking. That deep, silky baritone voice paired with that face and body...Majima was glad he kept himself together until after they had finished speaking and could run and lock himself in the nearest bathroom to furiously jerk off. Never in his life had he ever <i>needed</i> to do that. He got horny sure, but not like <i>that</i>. It felt as if he would go insane if he didn’t touch himself as soon as possible. It wasn’t just the sexual aspect of it either, beyond it there had been something else that Majima couldn’t put a name to, still couldn’t identify if he was going to be honest. Kiryu had lit a flame inside of him that day that never blew out, it had only gotten bigger as time went on to the point where now it might as well be an entire forest set ablaze. There were times he swore he saw the same look reflected in Kiryu’s eyes too; it felt like the more they had gotten to know each other over the years, the stronger that feeling got, eventually feeling like a riptide pulling them out to sea.</p><p>Majima snapped out of his reverie and shrugged, figuring it was too late to change his decision now anyway, doubts or no doubts. He grabbed his phone and turned the camera’s selfie mode on, checking himself out to make sure he looked halfway decent. Relieved that he didn’t have any sudden zits or snot frozen to his face, Majima resumed his anxious pacing, stopping to look at the time after a few minutes passed. He had fifteen minutes left until Kiryu would probably be there. He started breaking into a nervous sweat, suddenly feeling like he was on the surface of the sun even though he was standing outside of the tent in the freezing cold. He unzipped his jacket and brought it into the tent, gently laying it over the futon in the corner, far away from the potential food and drink disasters. Majima quickly strode back out and for the first time all season, the bitter cold felt fantastic. He wiped his brow, trying to calm his nerves. He never got like this, being a jittery, anxious wreck felt terrible. Majima Goro, scared? He knew he shouldn’t really be, but then again, now that he knew for certain that something was there between them, it changed things and he didn’t want to fuck any of it up. </p><p>He plopped himself down on part of an air duct that ran into the building, taking a few deep breaths in and out, trying to squash the feeling of his stomach flip flopping around like a fish out of water. It wasn’t helping that every time he tried running through what he was going to say to Kiryu when he arrived, he just couldn’t find the right words. <i>Any</i> words really; it felt like his brain was flatlining. Should he just run at him full speed when he made his way up the stairs instead? <i>No</i>, he’d think it was just an elaborate set up for a fight and would end up giving Majima a concussion before he was able to say anything. Should he get naked and pose himself on the rugs suggestively? <i>No</i>, that would be too forward, he didn’t want to scare him away after just ten seconds. Majima knew deep down that he had to say what he felt, but he just couldn’t put into words how Kiryu made him feel. </p><p>He tossed a piece of cinnamon gum in his mouth, chewing it to try and get rid of the cigarette taste and to distract himself temporarily. Majima looked up at the sky for a few moments; silently thanking whoever or whatever was responsible for giving him a mostly clear night. You couldn’t see all the stars, but there were far more in the sky than he was ever able to detect before in the city despite some clouds, but it was more than enough for a romantic night. Popping open the top two buttons of his shirt, he nervously adjusted his eyepatch and was about to resume his frantic pacing when he thought he heard something. He waited a few seconds, taking a deep breath in and waited...nothing. Not realizing he was still holding his breath, he let it out, convinced he must have been hearing things when he heard a distant voice. A <i>male</i> voice. Freezing in place, he heard the voice again, a little closer this time. Slowly and quietly, Majima got up and crept near the edge of the roof in the direction of where he heard it. He crouched down, listening, and after twenty seconds or so he knew for certain it was Kiryu. </p><p>“Majima-san...hey are you here? If you wanted to fight we could’ve just done it back in town…” </p><p>Spitting his gum out and willing his voice to work, Majima cupped his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. “Hey up here Kiryu-chan! Come up on the roof, I found something fun the other day I wanted to show ya!”</p><p>There was a long pause. “Umm, okay sure I’ll be right up.” </p><p>Majima felt like he was going to throw up. He should’ve tossed back a few shots while he had the chance, but then again he didn’t want to be shitfaced and make a total fool of himself. He tried his best to ignore the butterflies zooming around in his stomach but panicked when he realized he didn’t know what he should be doing with himself when Kiryu actually got up the stairs and came around the corner. Majima grabbed the remote for the stereo and quickly settled for sitting in the chair facing the entrance to the tent, crossing one leg across his knee and pretending to look suave and cool and not at all like he was going to have a panic attack and curl up into a ball quivering with anxiety. He folded his hands on his knee to keep it from bouncing up and down, almost squeaking out loud when he heard Kiryu’s shoe reach the top step. Majima closed his eye and took a deep breath in and out before hitting the play button and hearing the waltz that brought a smile to Kiryu’s face as it started to flow out of the speakers.</p><p>Showtime.</p><p>“Hey, Majima-san are you even up here? Please don’t tell me this is just an elaborate ruse to get me to figh...”  </p><p>Majima saw Kiryu’s face as he rounded the corner, it was a look he wasn’t sure he ever saw on him before. Astonishment mixed with…something he couldn’t quite identify. Kiryu opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out, he just stood there staring at the scenery and Majima in disbelief and shock. Well, if he was currently tongue-tied, Majima supposed he had to take the reins. He stood up, careful not to let Kiryu see the slight shake to his hands as he walked slowly over to the entrance to the tent, holding it open for him. “Hey Kiryu-chan, nice night out eh?” </p><p>Kiryu stood there, unmoving and blinking rapidly for a few moments before he robotically walked in, looking around before turning back to Majima, incredulous. “Did...did you do all this?”</p><p>Majima nodded. “Nishida helped me all afternoon with it.”</p><p>Kiryu looked up at the lights sparkling above them. “It’s beautiful...it feels like we’re suddenly in some sort of fairy tale or something.”</p><p>Majima smiled as he blushed slightly, looking away and scratching the back of his head. “Well, that’s kinda what I was going for so I’m glad.”</p><p>He saw Kiryu’s eyes close for a moment, noticing the music that was playing. He opened them and looked at Majima, his eyes slightly watery. “You...you remembered how much I love this song.”</p><p>“Course I did, I remember everything you’ve ever told me, Kiryu-chan.” Majima said sincerely without a trace of his usual sing-songy tone. Kiryu knew he really meant it too when he started noticing everything else; the firefly jars strung about, the beachy candle, his favorite champagne and whiskey, his favorite sushi rolls, not to mention the song currently playing...</p><p>He glanced at Majima briefly before quickly looking away nervously. “Nii-san...that - all of this - means so much to me.” Kiryu stood there taking it all in, totally overwhelmed at Majima’s enormous display of affection. “No one has ever done <i>anything</i> like this for me before. I- I really can’t believe you actually remembered all of this…” He lifted his arm up and gently touched one of the mason jars, smiling at the blinking lights inside before turning back and walking closer to Majima; finally noticing how dashing and dapper he looked, how absolutely <i>gorgeous</i> he was. Kiryu could feel his face getting hot as his eyes hovering over Majima for a few seconds longer than you would normally look at someone. Majima quickly realized that Kiryu was actually <i>checking him out</i>. Kiryu bit the bottom of his lip, shyly. “Uh...you look very...nice nii-san.”</p><p>Majima wasn’t sure where his playful courage came from all of a sudden but he decided to run with it and tease Kiryu a little. “Oh, just <i>‘nice’</i> Kiryu-chan?”</p><p>Kiryu swallowed hard, looking a bit like a deer in the headlights. Majima started to wonder if maybe he was finally catching onto what was happening. “Umm...n-no, of c-course not. I mean you’re obviously handsome and those clothes are very f-flattering, blue is a great color on you, and um, wow...you smell <i>really</i> good…” He blushed furiously, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he rambled.</p><p>Majima took a couple of steps closer to him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Damn, ya think I’m handsome <i>and</i> I smell good eh?”</p><p>“Nii-san...what - what’s happening right now?” Kiryu’s eyes looked at him with apprehension, his hands fidgeting nervously.</p><p>Majima walked the rest of the way over until he was less than a foot away from his face. “I...wanted to thank ya.”</p><p>A faint look of panic clouded Kiryu’s face for a moment. “T-thank me for what?”</p><p>Majima turned around and pointed at the jacket laying on the futon. “Ya know, no one’s ever gotten me a gift like that before.”</p><p>He saw Kiryu’s awful poker face he used when they played which always told Majima that he was lying. He’d give him a half raised eyebrow and a ‘gee I have no idea what on earth you’re talking about’ look  “Majima I don’t know what you’re tal-”</p><p>Majima walked back over to his jacket and grabbed the drawing out of his pocket, handing it over to Kiryu. “Well, I had my suspicions but this let me know for sure.”</p><p>Kiryu unfolded it and his eyes widened in horror and embarrassment as he stared at it, frozen in place. It wasn’t as if he was never going to say anything to Majima about it, but he certainly wasn’t ready to have it happen so soon - and especially without being prepared for it beforehand.   “I- I...well - Haruka, she...I can expla-”</p><p>Majima gently took the paper out of his hands and laid it on the table along with his leather gloves. Turning back to Kiryu, he took a deep breath, stepped closer and slowly took both of his hands in his own for a moment, lightly squeezing them. Without his gloves on, the moment they touched he felt a jolt of electricity down his spine. Gauging by the look on Kiryu’s face, he knew he had felt something similar. Majima happily noticed that Kiryu wasn’t pulling his hand away; but was actually reciprocating his gentle touch. “No one has ever gotten me such a thoughtful gift before, and it’s because ya really care about me right?”</p><p>Kiryu stood there looking away for a few moments, almost like he was having an internal debate with himself on whether or not to continue to deny the entire thing, before slowly nodding his head, a small smile lightly appearing on his face. “I just didn’t want you to get sick and I knew you’d probably end up a popsicle with pneumonia before you ever decided to change.” He rolled his eyes at his stubbornness, even though it was one of the many things Kiryu found endearing about Majima...most of the time anyway.</p><p>Majima chuckled, a real, genuine one and Kiryu’s smile grew larger. “Ya know, as much as I hate to admit it, you’re right as usual.” His face grew more serious. “Ya could’ve just bought me any ol’ winter coat though but ya didn’t.” He pointed at the inside lining. “Ya took the time to have this made, to add every single detail...it...it means the world to me Kiryu-chan, it really does.”</p><p>Kiryu rubbed the back of his neck again, fidgeting nervously. “I just wanted to make sure you’d actually <i>want</i> to wear it; and um...well...you mean the world to <i>me</i>, nii-san.”</p><p>Majima felt his heart pounding in his chest as he lifted his hand and brushed it gently down Kiryu’s cheek. “I feel the same way ya know, always have with ya. Ever since the day we first met.”</p><p>He felt Kiryu leaning into his touch, closing his eyes. “I...didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve never had...feelings for another man before and wasn’t sure how to feel about it. I- I’ve never been good at any of this stuff in general, and I didn’t want to screw up the friendship we already had if you didn’t feel the same…”</p><p>Majima reached over and ran his hand through Kiryu’s hair, loving how soft it felt. “Oh, but I do...I’ve been under your spell for decades.” Kiryu’s heart skipped a few beats in his chest; proclamations of love were completely new to him, giving them and receiving them in return. He wanted to make sure that Majima knew without a doubt how he felt...it was just hard for him to communicate it properly.</p><p>“Nii-san...there’s so much I want to say but…” Kiryu paused a moment, walking over to the bottle of Bowmore and pouring each of them a generous amount. He handed one glass to Majima and then tossed his back, the equivalent of about five shots in two swigs. He grimaced slightly at the burn but knew it was worth the slight pain if it helped calm his nerves. He looked over in the direction of the stereo. “Does that karaoke machine work?”</p><p>Majima was confused, but nodded his head. “Eh, should be, Nishida set it up so ya just gotta turn it on.” Majima raised his eyebrow, curious. “What, are ya gonna serenade me, Kiryu-chan?” He started chuckling at his joke. </p><p>A tiny smirk spread across Kiryu’s face. “Actually...yes, I am.”</p><p>Majima’s giggles suddenly stopped. “Wait...haw??”</p><p>As he stood there speechless, trying to actually process his words, Kiryu was already at the machine. Majima watched Kiryu in a daze as he turned it on and programmed it before walking over to the flap of the tent to take his shoes off. He returned to Majima, motioning for him to sit on the futon. As Kiryu finalized his song selection, he heard something fly across the tent and hit one of the stereo speakers, realizing Majima had kicked his shoes a good 3 feet away. He gave him a raised eyebrow to which he got a shrug and a face that said, <i>‘whoops, my bad’</i>. Kiryu rolled his eyes playfully, always amused by his antics. He suddenly felt the urge to panic rising inside of him, but he pushed it down, knowing he just had to do it. Kiryu looked at Majima with a mixture of shyness and determination. “Nii-san, I’ve never really been very good at expressing how I feel, but this song has reminded me of us - of what we could be I mean - ever since I heard it years ago.” He pressed play before he could change his mind and picked up the microphone. A pang of anxiety spiked through him; he silently hoped that whiskey would make an appearance in his bloodstream already. He knew the words by heart having played it on repeat more times than he’d care to admit so he focused on visualizing the lyrics in his head and trying to find his inner tranquility. Kiryu closed his eyes and listened to the melody, waiting for his moment to start.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>My trance was broken by false justice<br/>
I thought I was holding your hand, but before I knew it it was gone<br/>
Seasons change, time ticks away, two people lost their way<br/>
So tonight, and tonight<br/>
Again tonight, breathe a sigh<br/>
While I’m all alone, these memories can’t be changed<br/>
Ah tonight, I’ll wait<br/>
Yeah tonight, at our usual place<br/>
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>On a night like this, it feels like I’ll meet you<br/>
If the two of us can walk together again<br/>
The old heartbreaks, the tears on our cheeks,<br/>
I’ll show you how to turn them into funny stories<br/>
Until we start to forgive and forget the mistakes of the past<br/>
Our lives will be a waste of time; let’s finish it with this night<br/>
</i>
  </p>
</div>Majima sat watching him with his knees drawn up to his chin, dumbfounded. He followed Kiryu’s lips as he sang, his eyes still closed, but his body slowly swaying from side to side in rhythm with the music. Majima never realized what an incredible singer Kiryu was - which he really should have now that he thought about it - he rivaled any professional singer hands down...not that he was biased or anything. Kiryu was right when he said the song reminded him of them. Majima wasn’t sure of the original context and meaning behind the song, but personally, he felt a mixture of sadness and hope hearing the lyrics. As if by recognizing their past and admitting how they felt, they could start anew with the promise of a new chapter - together. Kiryu finally opened his eyes, a broad smile appearing when he saw Majima’s adoring gaze, transfixed by the vision in front of him.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>So tonight, so many times<br/>
Again tonight, breathe a sigh<br/>
Let tonight bring an end to days like that<br/>
So tonight, we can rewrite<br/>
Yes tonight, everything<br/>
</i>
  </p>
</div>Kiryu continued singing as their eyes met and he leaned down to offer his free hand after placing the microphone on the floor and leaving it there while there was a break in the music. Confused, Majima took it and made a small surprised noise when Kiryu swiftly pulled him up and put his arms around his waist, drawing him close. Majima realized what he was doing and wrapped his arms around Kiryu, his fingers lacing behind his neck. Kiryu started to slowly move his feet, waiting a moment for Majima to catch on. As they found their rhythm, Kiryu continued. His breath brushed Majima’s neck as he softly sang the rest of the song to him, the moment becoming extremely intimate. They danced together in time with the music, their footsteps moving as if they had done this before, even though they hadn’t. An intense feeling of familiarity grew despite this being an entirely new world for them. There was <i>something</i> though - like a lost memory or a long forgotten dream you could only vaguely recall - that they both felt somehow. It felt similar to what he felt when they first met, but this was a thousand times stronger.<p>
<i></i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Tonight for sure, I’m sure you’ll come<br/>
And tonight, if we could walk together again<br/>
I’ll hold your hand tight<br/>
And never let go<br/>
And once again, restart from tonight<br/>
Start from tonight<br/>
Yes, tonight<br/>
</i>
  </p>
</div>As the music began to fade, their dancing slowed to a stop. Kiryu glanced at Majima, a timid half smile on one side of his face. “So...uh, I hope it wasn’t too bad, I didn’t -”<p>Majima put his finger against his mouth, shushing him. “If ya were gonna start putting yourself down and saying you’re no good, I’d have to fight ya...and for the first time ever, I really don’t wanna.” He stared into the depths of Kiryu’s chocolate brown eyes, not being able to shake that incredibly odd, yet extremely comforting feeling. Majima still had his arms around Kiryu’s neck and saw the crinkles of his eyes as he laughed. Hearing his hearty chuckles combined with his honeyed baritone voice was one of the best sounds in the world to Majima. He continued, attempting to lighten the mood despite not even being able to fool himself as he talked. “Kiryu-chan, ya got the best pipes I ever fuckin’ heard, why the hell haven’t we ever gone out and done karaoke together?!”</p><p>Kiryu shrugged, shaking his head. “I guess it just never came up, but I’d love to go with you, nii-san.”</p><p>“Good! Alright, now that we got that outta the way...ya weren’t kidding when ya said that song reminded ya of us…” Majima’s fingertips brushed the back of Kiryu’s neck and he watched. “So, what exactly are ya trying to say Kiryu-chan?”</p><p>Kiryu was silent for a few moments while he tried gathering his thoughts. “I want tonight to be the start of...us.” He reached back behind his neck and took Majima’s hands, holding them between both of his own. “Like a new chapter...or a restart. I- I think we both deserve it, don’t you?”</p><p>Majima felt his head nodding a response to Kiryu’s question as the rest of him felt like he was floating away up into the night sky. All Majima wanted was to dive into Kiryu’s arms and kiss him senseless, but he eventually found his words. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He lightly squeezed Kiryu’s hands, gently rubbing light circles over his skin with his thumb. “I really do...more than anything else I’ve ever wanted in my whole life. I can’t even really comprehend how much I do.” Majima took one of Kiryu’s hands, nuzzling his cheek into his palm before pressing a slow, sensual kiss in the center. Kiryu stifled a sound before it made its way out of his throat. He felt a strong, almost electrical charge throughout his body that was a far more erotic sensation than he expected it to be. Majima noticed Kiryu staring at him with a glimmer of something new in his eyes, like a deep, yearning hunger awakening. Eyes that conveyed how much Majima was desired, how strongly Kiryu craved him.</p><p>“Nii-san, I...you make me feel so....” He bit his lip and looked down, a faint red blush creeping its way ever so slightly up from his neck. Majima was about to open his mouth to say something to save Kiryu from struggling with his words, but hesitated when he heard him whisper, “...oh fuck it” under his breath to himself before closing the tiny gap between them, his lips softly touching Majima’s as his warm hands cradled his face lovingly. For a split second, Majima couldn’t register what was happening - <i>Kiryu was kissing him</i>! - but he quickly snapped out of it and leaned in, wrapping his arms around his broad, muscular shoulders. He felt Kiryu tugging him even closer, their lips parting for a brief moment as Majima tilted his head, adjusting slightly before they met again. It was the sweetest, most heartfelt kiss either of them had ever experienced in their lives, and it was beyond exhilarating. It conveyed so much in one simple act; their wholly different but equally traumatic pasts, the pain, heartache and grief they suffered through. They felt how strongly they pined for each other over the years; how desperate they were in trying to ignore it simply because they both thought it was impossible that one could love the other. More than anything though, they felt the overwhelming abundance of love, the magnitude of their desire for each other, and the promise of something new and exciting ahead of them. </p><p>Though it also revealed new things as well...strange things that couldn’t exactly be explained out loud without sounding completely and totally insane or on copious amounts of drugs. They both felt the strongest sense of deja-vu they ever had in their lives; it was as if they had both vaguely remembered they had done this before, multiple times even. To Kiryu, it felt as if he had suffered from amnesia all of these years and suddenly remembered just how truly important Majima was to him, going way beyond what he had previously thought had been the strongest you could feel about someone up until now. To Majima, it was as if his world had been black and white for his entire life and was now seeing everything in color for the very first time. To both of them though, it felt as if they had finally been reunited with one another after lifetimes spent apart...they had somehow finally made it back home to each other. They felt like they were whole inside for the first time, as if they had completed the puzzle they’d been working on for the last two decades because they <i>finally</i> found the last piece that had been missing, and ironically it had been right there in front of them the entire time. Though he would never admit it out loud because of how embarrassing he thought it sounded, to Majima it almost felt as if he finally had confirmation that a soul was indeed a real thing - because for the first time in his entire life, he truly felt <i>alive</i>.  Majima deepened the kiss, slowly teasing his tongue against Kiryu’s lips, feeling a surge of ecstasy course through his body when they parted slightly and Majima felt their tongues slide together. He wasn’t used to slow and sensual, most of his past sexual experiences were usually fast and rough, no feelings involved, just a brief transaction basically. This though felt every bit the culmination of all the tension that had been built up over the years between the two of them. As things intensified, Majima’s hands wound up in Kiryu’s hair, tugging slightly on his scalp as their mouths made up for lost time. Kiryu broke the kiss momentarily, focusing his attention on Majima’s neck. His lips and tongue languidly left a trail of open mouthed kisses down it, lightly sucking on and off as he went. Kiryu felt the vibration of the sounds Majima made in his throat as he did it, trembling at the stir of arousal that flooded over him like an electric blanket. </p><p>They breathlessly pulled away, their unfortunate need for oxygen overriding everything else momentarily. Kiryu’s face was flushed and his hair askew, the gel holding it all together starting to come undone. Majima was breathing heavily, feeling as if his legs might buckle underneath him at any moment. Thankfully, it wasn’t something he needed to concern himself with as Kiryu swiftly hooked one arm around his waist, and the other underneath his legs, scooping him up into his arms like a stereotypical bride about to be carried over a threshold on her wedding day. As Kiryu made the very short trip over to the futon, Majima felt like he could definitely get used to being in his solid, protective arms. He felt safe and secure, a feeling he admittedly wasn’t familiar with at all until he was just hoisted up into the air. Majima was perfectly capable of defending himself - obviously - but it was the knowledge that the person you cared about - the person you loved - wanted to keep you from harm that made him swoon. Kiryu lovingly set Majima down and settled next to him on his side. </p><p>For a few moments they just gazed at each other, as if trying to absorb the fact that yes, this was in fact, happening. Kiryu’s earnest, soulful eyes were entranced by the vision laying next to him. He realized it was the first time he could look at Majima without the fear of being caught and possibly ridiculed or shamed by anyone watching. Kiryu knew he would never agree, but Majima had always been incredibly handsome, from the time they first met in their twenties, to now. Most of the time though, it was hard for anyone to actually notice it because of his “Mad Dog” public persona he wore as a mask. The ugly sneer he used in place of an actual smile, forever masquerading as someone he truly wasn’t. Ninety percent of it was pure bullshit, the other ten percent, admittedly, was not. Majima’s real one - the one he kept hidden away from everyone but Kiryu - was radiant. He had a slightly lop-sided boyish grin, making it all the more special to Kiryu when he saw it. His eyes slowly traveled down Majima’s lean, muscular physique, his suit fitting perfectly in all the right places. Kiryu briefly wondered if Majima’s irezumi traveled all the way down his backside like his own did, and then was suddenly very curious to find out if he’d have the answer tonight to that question.     </p><p>Majima’s coquettish smile staring back at him was the complete opposite of his usual manic facade he projected out into the world. Both of them knew just how monumental of a moment it was for them. Majima eventually broke the silence. “Well, I gotta say...all the times I ever pictured something like this happening, I didn’t see this one coming. None of my fantasies accounted for the possibility of you romantically serenading me while slow dancing.”</p><p>“Nii-san...h-how many fantasies were there?” Kiryu’s interest was instantly piqued.</p><p>Majima tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Oh shit, I lost count years ago...but I’ve got a top ten that I like re-playing in my head sometimes, sorta like a greatest hits album, ya know?” His lips curved into a teasing smirk.</p><p>Majima fully expected Kiryu to blush again and say something all awkward and cute, but instead, he said, “I’d really love to hear what’s on that list, nii-san” with a wanton look on his face that sent truly indecent thoughts racing through Majima’s mind. For Kiryu, it felt like there was a part of him that was finally waking up after hibernating for its entire life and it was <i>ravenous</i>. He tried so desperately for years to block everything out in an attempt to shield himself from the inevitable heartache he figured he’d have to live with his whole life. Everything he had tried compartmentalizing for so long was finally able to escape it’s prison. Every filthy, obscene thought that had ever crossed his mind about Majima began whispering to him; their naughty words causing Kiryu’s usual reserved, stoic nature to crack, revealing a hidden layer underneath - a layer which Kiryu had kept buried for the better part of his adult life. Losing control wasn’t something he did, it just wasn’t in his nature - or at least he thought that it <i>shouldn’t</i> be in his nature. The problem was Kiryu was afraid because there had always been a part of him - a much larger part than he ever wanted to admit - that just wanted to say ‘ah fuck it all’ and let loose. It felt like there was a monster inside of him that was confined in a cage and sedated his whole adult life up until now. The few women Kiryu had slept with had barely rattled it. Sure he had a good time, he made sure they enjoyed it, everything felt great...but there was no real passion, no <i>hunger</i>. There was no comparison to what he felt with Majima. </p><p>The ardent look Kiryu wore as he stared at Majima sent ripples of desire through his body; the fact that Majima was the reason for Kiryu’s loss of composure and restraint made it feel like an aphrodisiac in itself to him. Beginning to feel slightly more confident, Kiryu abruptly sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt, inwardly appreciating the slack-jawed stare Majima was giving him. He bit his lip, deliberately playing coy as he reached the bottom, slowly sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it behind him. Majima quickly noticed his chest was flushed and perky and stopped himself just before leaning over to latch his mouth onto one of his nipples. Kiryu began tugging at Majima’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, not even bothering to unbutton it anymore, grunting as he tossed it somewhere alongside his own discarded one. Kiryu laid back down on his side, tugging Majima down with him and pulling him close. He kissed him even slower than before, occasionally dragging his lips to Majima’s earlobe to nibble it before moving on to his neck. The sounds escaping Majima’s lips began to take its toll on Kiryu, who tried discreetly adjusting his pants, aware that he probably wasn’t fooling anyone as his erection was becoming something he wouldn’t be able to conceal for much longer. Before Majima knew what was happening, Kiryu’s hands were roaming down his back and down his ass as they kissed. Majima felt them cupping his cheeks, squeezing them slightly, causing him to inadvertently jerk forward, rubbing their groins together.</p><p>Kiryu couldn’t bite back the sounds that escaped his lips at the feeling of their excitement for one another, closing his eyes at the sensation. Majima used the momentary distraction to hop onto his lap, hooking his legs on either side of Kiryu. They both moaned feeling each other’s obvious arousal as Majima began to slightly rock against Kiryu, not being able to stop himself anymore as he leaned down to lick one of Kiryu’s nipples before taking it between his teeth and gently nibbling. </p><p>Majima started to suck hard on them, drawing a sharp gasp from Kiryu at the sensation. “Nii-san…”</p><p>Majima shook his head, gently taking his face in his hands. “Goro. I want ya to use my name.”</p><p>Kiryu smiled at the intimacy of using their given names. “Goro, I…” He stopped and took Majima’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as he sat up a little. “Before anything else happens, I need you to know that I - I love you...more than anything in the world. I’m <i>so</i> madly in love with you...I think I have been for a long time but...I was too scared to really confront how I felt. I’m so sorry it took me this long to figure it all out.”</p><p>Majima could swear he heard his heart exploding into tiny fireworks. Those three little words that came out of Kiryu’s mouth meant <i>everything</i> to him. They both had pretty much assumed that their love would always remain unrequited, but never in his life was Majima <i>so</i> happy to be <i>so</i> wrong. “Kazuma...ya know you’re the love of my life right?” Kiryu looked up at him, his eyes widening for a second before Majima saw that beautiful smile of his appear. Majima saw Kiryu’s eyes becoming glassy, causing his own start watering. “No one’s ever made me feel the way ya do, it’s almost indescribable, like no words exist to describe it.” Majima saw Kiryu nod, their warm fingers threaded together, holding tight. A short, clipped giggle exploded out of Majima abruptly in their serious, heartfelt moment. “Ya know, I swear I really wasn’t gonna mention this cause I didn’t want ya to think I’m completely fucking out of my mind, but it’s too funny not to.” He saw Kiryu’s eyebrows raised up in question, waiting for him to continue. “So, I’m gonna just chalk this up to me just having some kind of mental epis-”</p><p>Kiryu interrupted Majima before he could continue. He let go of his hands to sit up more, moving Majima with him still straddling his lap. Kiryu brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eye patch. “Just tell me what it is, I promise I’m not going to make fun of you.” </p><p>Majima looked like he regretted opening his mouth. Now that he actually had to say it, it suddenly wasn’t as funny anymore. He took a deep breath and looked down, as he was too embarrassed to watch Kiryu’s face as he spoke.  “So, uh well, I don’t know how to explain it but I got this funny feeling when we were dancing and then when we kissed a few minutes ago, like it was...shit I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying. Ya know what, forget I said anything, let’s pretend to rewind the tape back a minute before I ruined the moment.” Majima’s conflicted face looked scared at what he was about to say aloud.</p><p>Majima noticed the almost imperceptible slight uptick in Kiryu’s lips right before he leaned forward to kiss him. “...I felt it too you know.”</p><p>Kiryu saw the skeptical look on Majima’s face as he pulled back, his lone eye narrowed in disbelief. “Ya don’t even know what I was gonna say Kiryu-chan, I wasn’t talking about the normal sortsa feelings ya have when -”</p><p>“Were you talking about feeling as if this had happened before, sort of like a weird sort of deja-vu? As if we...”</p><p>“...had been together before.” Majima finished, a tear spilling out of his eye and down his cheek, not realizing at first that he had even started to cry. “H-how though? It makes no fucking sense!”</p><p>Kiryu wiped Majima’s tear away while his own threatened to start falling at any second. “I...I don’t know but I felt as if I’ve known you forever. I can’t really remember anything specific, but something inside felt, well it was like I was so happy to see you - again. As if we had been apart for what felt like, well it sounds ridiculous saying it but, it felt like an extremely long time, like centuries or something.” Hearing it aloud made it seem like they both had lost their minds; there were some things that were just simply impossible...right? Neither of them were religious people, nor were they particularly spiritual which they figured made it somewhat harder for them to digest and understand everything. “It felt like something deep inside me felt so…” Kiryu couldn’t hold it in anymore. He felt a few tears begin to roll down his face but he didn’t care. “...so unbelievably overjoyed that I found you, that you were with me again. It...felt like it’s happened even before that too.” </p><p>They were both silent for a few moments before Majima surged forward in Kiryu’s lap, holding him tightly as if someone was threatening to take him away. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and Kiryu could feel his tears fall onto his skin as he cried. “H-how is this...I’ve never believed shit like this was real.” Majima whispered it against Kiryu’s shoulder, his voice thick with emotion. </p><p>“Neither did I, but, when you really think about it, there’s so much about this universe that none of us know. There are so many mysteries out there that can’t be proven true or false, but they <i>could</i> be true. Maybe reincarnation and…” Kiryu trailed off, trying to think of the right word. Majima leaned back to look at him inquisitively. “...maybe s-soulmates are real too.”</p><p>Majima <i>knew</i> there was something more to his infatuation with Kiryu, it felt like certain things immediately started becoming clearer and the more it sunk in, the more sense it made. He wiped the tears away from the right side of his face as more fell and took their place. Majima’s voice was strained as if he was trying not to cry harder. “I knew...I always knew there was something. From the moment I saw you all those years ago, I felt something...I just couldn’t identify it, I mean never in a billion years would I have fucking predicted this.” Majima reached over and lovingly caressed Kiryu’s cheek as tears continued rolling down. “I just always assumed I was just a goddamn lunatic with an extremely unhealthy obsession with ya.”</p><p>Kiryu chuckled, smiling and shaking his head. “You aren’t crazy Goro, no more than I am anyway. I felt something too, but I didn’t understand it either. It scared me because I didn’t know what to do about it or what those feelings even <i>were</i> really. So...I just sort of walled them away, I mean there was no one I could really talk to about it you know? There were a few times I almost asked Nishiki but then I realized how could I explain it to someone when <i>I</i> didn’t even know what it was, plus…” Kiryu’s voice became heavy with emotion. “I was terrified of people finding out I was...well, I mean I <i>do</i> like women...but also being attracted to men, I didn’t want to be looked at differently. I - I thought Nishiki and everyone would think there was something wrong with me, or they’d...abandon me when they were all I had.” Kiryu’s voice cracked and more tears poured out.</p><p>It broke Majima’s heart hearing how afraid Kiryu was up until this point, how he felt he had to hide a huge part of himself from the world. Majima leaned in and kissed Kiryu’s soft lips, stroking his hair. “I don’t think they would have ever abandoned ya. Ya got a heart of gold, always thinking of others, putting everyone else above ya all the time. Your kyodai loved ya, I...know things didn’t end well but ya grew up together like real brothers looking out for each other, I think he would’ve accepted ya no matter what.” </p><p>Kiryu’s face finally crumpled, he hadn’t talked or really even mentioned Nishiki’s name aloud since everything happened at the Millenium Tower. He hadn’t even really cried, save for a few tears. Just another thing he bottled up inside. Majima just held him tight as he sobbed, running his hands through his hair as his head rested on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Kiryu pulled back, his eyes red and puffy. He sniffled and rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry I lost it, I -”</p><p>Majima interrupted him. “-Ya never cried about him did ya?” His tone was soft and gentle.</p><p>He saw Kiryu flinch slightly before shaking his head. “No, not really. I just felt...numb at first and then I just tried blocking it out entirely. I um...well, I know I don’t exactly have the healthiest coping mechanisms.” He gave Majima half shrug, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>“Ya need to let shit like that out once in a while, keeping all that bottled up will eat ya from the inside out.” Majima placed his hand against Kiryu’s chest. “Expressing emotions doesn’t make ya weak; besides, no one is stronger than Kiryu Fucking Kazuma, the Dragon of Dojima! I mean, really, come on.” Majima flashed a goofy grin and was thrilled when he saw Kiryu roll his eyes playfully, smiling back.</p><p>“Maybe from now on you can help me...be better at this kind of stuff?” Kiryu squeezed Majima’s hands appreciatively.</p><p>“Damn right I will, and ya know, going back to the other thing...I think being bisexual is awesome, all it means is that we like the best of both worlds. We got nothing to be ashamed about Kaz, anyone who would say something just ain’t worth the time or energy.”</p><p>Majima could feel Kiryu visibly relax, almost as if he needed to get everything off his chest in order to move forward. The tension he’d been carrying dissipated; it had been a heavy burden to bear for so long, he almost felt like a new person. “You’re right, there’s only one person whose opinion I care about.” Kiryu winked at Majima playfully. “You know...I sort of wish we could remember something - anything - about who we were and when we were from...I really only remember emotions and how I felt.”</p><p>Majima nodded. “Same. We could make it up, like we were samurai warriors or some cool shit like that.”</p><p>Kiryu laughed, he highly doubted they were anyone of note, but they’d probably never know for sure anyway so why not? “I’m not so sure about that, but I guess it’s more exciting than being a farmer or a merchant.”</p><p>Majima playfully punched him in the arm. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He leaned forward, kissing Kiryu. “I bet we were fuckin’ awesome, walking around back then with our big swords, fighting our enemies and then making out in the woods or wherever the fuck we lived…” He stabbed the air with his imaginary sword and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Kiryu crack up. “I love hearing ya laugh Kaz, it’s the best sound in the world to me...other than your singing of course.”</p><p>“I...really liked singing for you, Goro.” There it was again, that look. One glance at Kiryu and Majima was a total goner. Kiryu’s honey brown eyes reminded him of the finest whiskey, and Majima wanted to drown himself in them. Kiryu kissed him slowly, his hands cradling the back of Majima’s head. He took the initiative and teased his tongue against Majima’s lips who eagerly accepted it. It felt as if they never stopped before, picking right back up where they left off. Majima’s hands wandered over Kiryu’s belt, lingering a moment in case he didn’t want to go that far yet. Kiryu briefly broke their kiss and within seconds his belt was off and being thrown across the tent without caring where it landed. Majima scrambled off of him to get rid of the rest of his clothes, watching Kiryu as he made an olympic event out of taking his pants off in less than 10 seconds. It almost made Majima drool at how eager Kiryu was, his dick twitching in his underwear at the thought. He shimmied out of his pants and kicked them away before sliding back down onto Kiryu’s lap, slightly grinding down. Majima could feel Kiryu getting hard underneath him and stifled a groan. He felt Kiryu’s hands at the waistband of his underwear before traveling further down and tentatively running his fingers over the large bulge in front. “Need these off.” He tugged and Majima sat back a moment, pulling them off and exposing himself to Kiryu for the first time. 

</p><p>The look on his face made him shudder; Kiryu was looking at him like he was about to devour him. Before sitting back down, Majima pointed down. “I showed ya mine…” </p><p>Majima should have been prepared, he should’ve assumed it, but when he saw Kiryu’s dick pop out from the constraints of his underwear, he couldn’t help the long moan that came out. “Fucking christ Kaz.” He sat back down, both of them closing their eyes at the sensation of their bare skin touching. “I should’ve known ya were a dragon down there too.” He saw Kiryu roll his eyes a little, blushing slightly. </p><p>“You’re not half bad yourself, Goro.” Kiryu’s gaze lowered, looking appreciatively at his long, slightly curved member before taking the initiative and surprising Majima by flipping them so he was laying on top. Kiryu leaned down and began leaving a trail of deliberately light, breathy kisses starting from Majima’s neck until he reached his erection standing proudly at attention, desperate for his touch. Kiryu’s eyes flicked up to Majima, his lips forming a playful but provocative grin for a second. “You know, there have been times where I’m lying in bed trying to sleep and no matter how much I tried to block out every bad thought I’ve had about you, I couldn’t help but give in each time.”</p><p>“G-give in to what?” Majima stared at Kiryu, his eye half-lidded.</p><p>“I would give in and touch myself thinking about you - about what you would do to me…” Kiryu licked a path from the bottom of Majima’s shaft up to the head before pulling away. “...And what I would do to you…” The moan that escaped Majima’s mouth sent a wave of desire through Kiryu; he was getting incredibly turned on from pleasuring his tanto-wielding, snakeskin print loving soulmate. Majima was panting, his hands balled into fists, toes curled. Kiryu’s mouth pulled into a seductive grin, his eyes dark with lust as he sucked on one of Majima’s balls before doing the same to the other; lapping at them with his tongue while he listened to the wonderful sounds coming out of his lover. “I’d imagine it was your hand instead of mine jerking me off, whispering all sorts of bad things in my ear.”</p><p>Majima was losing his mind with lust. “Do...ya like dirty talk?”</p><p>Kiryu nodded, without a hint of his normal blush or shyness. That part of himself was dormant now, asleep for once while this Kaz came out to play for the first time. “Yeah, I do...a lot. I love the idea of saying dirty things to each other.” Kiryu moved up slightly to kiss Majima, his tongue flicking over his lips waiting for entry. Majima accepted his tongue, greedily sucking on it and drawing a small groan from Kiryu. His hands found Kiryu’s firm, round bottom, massaging his cheeks. </p><p>“Well that works out perfectly because I love the idea of saying some naughty ass shit to ya.” </p><p>The look Kiryu gave Majima made him want to throw him against the wall and take him right there. He closed his eye for a moment to try and calm down when felt Kiryu’s warm hand wrap around him, giving it a few experimental strokes. Kiryu had never done anything like this before - he was just winging the whole thing - but he knew what he liked and what felt good so he figured he’d start there. He gripped a little tighter and began slowly jerking Majima off, loving the sounds that were coming out of him. Kiryu lowered his head more, tonguing the slit on top before wrapping his lips tightly around the head of Majima’s cock. Majima’s eye flew open and he gasped. </p><p>“Holy...fuck…” He looked down and felt like he might orgasm just from the sight of Kiryu’s lips around his painfully hard erection. </p><p>He saw Kiryu look up at him as he slid his mouth over and down his shaft, lightly sucking and then licked from his balls up the large vein that ran underside again. Watching his dick disappear down Kiryu’s throat was so unbelievably hot - but nothing was hotter than looking into his eyes as he did it. Kiryu’s lips pulled up and off Majima’s shaft for a moment. “You don’t have to lay still, I want you to enjoy it.”</p><p>Majima was breathing hard, trying not to thrust upwards and choke Kiryu before he was ready for that. He knew that this was the first time Kiryu was doing anything like this and he wanted to ease him into it nice and slow. “But I don’t want to hur-”</p><p>Kiryu shook his head, interrupting him. “You’re not going to hurt me I promise.” He gave Majima a smutty grin. “I don’t have much of a gag reflex, so…” Kiryu winked at him before leaning back down to take his swollen head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit on top and tasting Majima’s slightly salty pre-cum. Kiryu gripped Majima at the base, pumping his shaft a few times before completely taking him in his mouth. Majima was making sounds he didn’t even know he could make; he shouldn’t have been surprised to find out Kiryu was amazing at this <i>too</i>. Majima couldn’t help thrusting up to match the speed at which Kiryu was going - which was <i>fast</i>. He really didn’t have a gag reflex <i>at all</i>, Majima realized when he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Kiryu’s throat and keep going. As Kiryu’s hands started to gently massage Majima’s ballsack, he started to feel his orgasm building. Majima’s hands were tangled in Kiryu’s hair, tugging on it reflexively as his voice continued it’s warbled, short, gasping moans. “K-Kaz I’m gonna -” </p><p>As Majima went to pull away, Kiryu’s mouth popped off his dick. “I want you to cum in my mouth, Goro.” He flashed him a wicked smile and went back down, bobbing his head even faster up and down Majima’s shaft. It didn’t take long, Kiryu’s words echoing in his head helped to push him over the edge. A guttural cry pierced the air as Majima came in Kiryu’s mouth and down his throat; his eye rolling back in his head. Never in his life had he cum that hard or that <i>much</i>. He could feel Kiryu working him through his orgasm, swallowing every bit of fluid before pulling his mouth off, giving a slow kiss to the head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>He felt Kiryu lay back next to him. “So...I hope that was alright for my first time.”</p><p>Slowly opening his eye, Majima looked over and saw Kiryu watching him with a slightly unsure smile. He temporarily forgot how words worked as he tried catching his breath. “K-Kaz...holy...shit...s-so….fuckin’...good…” Majima turned to face Kiryu and kissed him, slow and sensually, tasting himself and somehow only getting more turned on. “Kaz, ya just gave me the best goddamn orgasm of my fuckin’ life.”</p><p>He saw Kiryu make a face. “I’m serious Kiryu-chan, I don’t lie about shit like this. I ain’t yanking your chain - seriously - I’ve never come that hard. You’ve got one magic mouth Kazzy.” Majima gave him a lazy grin. </p><p>Kiryu snorted with laughter, making Majima start cackling. “That’s ridiculous, I don’t ha-”</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Blowjob King himself, Kiryu Kazuma and his mouth of magic, mystery and wonder!!!” Majima erupted in giggles. </p><p>Despite trying to act annoyed, Kiryu’s body betrayed him by joining Majima in a fit of laughter. “Oh...no...please...don’t...call...me...the...blowjob...king…” </p><p>Majima could feel a few years fall as they laid there together, roaring hysterically. He clutched his stomach, laughing so hard it became silent. After a few minutes, as they started to calm down, Kiryu leaned over and lightly brushed his thumb over Majima’s eyepatch. “C-can I - I mean it’s okay if you’re not -”</p><p>Majima shook his head, he didn’t want to hide anything from Kiryu, not after tonight. He just hoped it wouldn’t repulse him too much. “Nah, I’ll show ya, but I’m warning ya...it ain’t cute.” Majima sat up and untied the knot in the back, apprehensive and actually scared about taking it off. </p><p>“It’s okay nii-san, it’s just me.” Kiryu’s eyes looked at him, his eyes filled with love and understanding.</p><p>“Yeah, well that’s kinda the point.” Majima half muttered under his breath. He didn’t give two flying fucks about anyone else’s opinion, but if Kiryu found him revolting, he’d have to go crawl into a gutter or a hole somewhere to die a slow, agonizing death. Majima took a deep breath and closed his good eye as he moved his hand away holding the eyepatch. He was too afraid to look at Kiryu, not ready to have his heart crushed. Majima suddenly felt Kiryu’s breath on his face, not at all prepared for the kiss he gently placed on his scarred eyelid. Majima gasped, his good eye flying open; his heart was beating so fast it felt like it could explode out of his chest at any moment. Kiryu’s warm hands held his face; his thumb stroking the area lovingly. “Goro...you are without a doubt, absolutely stunning.” He kissed Majima softly. “I thought you were handsome before but…” Kiryu leaned in further, kissing behind his earlobe. “I love you so much, I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Kiryu whispered. He heard a small noise, almost like a whimper, come out of Majima. Kiryu learned back and saw Majima crying. “Goro, what - I’m sorry did I say som-”</p><p>Majima crawled back into Kiryu’s lap and held him, his voice muffled against the other’s large, muscular chest. “You really mean that don’t ya?” He felt Kiryu nod. Pulling back slightly, Majima took Kiryu’s hands, threading their fingers together. “Ya don’t...ya don’t know what that means to me Kaz. I’ve never shown anyone, not once since it happened in ‘85.” He let out a deep sigh. “I was so afraid ya’d look at it and think I was hideous.” </p><p>“Goro, that would never happen, besides - I would love you no matter what. Honestly, if I didn’t already know something had happened, I think I’d have a hard time noticing anything was wrong.” Kiryu’s hands rubbed Majima’s back in soothing circles. “Thank you for trusting me nii-san, I know it wasn’t easy for you to do that.”</p><p>Majima gave him a lopsided smile. “Well, I mean, ya <i>are</i> my soulmate right? I guess if it was gonna be anyone...” Their smiling lips met again as they shared soft, sweet kisses which were slowly becoming less chaste. Kiryu’s tongue danced with Majima’s, who found that he was hard again for the second time as he suddenly felt Kiryu’s arousal against his stomach, extremely hard and leaking pre-cum down his long, thick shaft. Majima felt Kiryu go to reach for his half hard erection and batted his hand away. “Nope! Your turn Kiryu-chan.” Majima playfully pushed Kiryu down on his back and moved backwards slightly, sitting on his legs. He leaned down, his tongue slowly licking the tip of Kiryu’s dick before swirling it around the head a few times like a popsicle, tasting him. </p><p>The moans that began to come out of Kiryu were making Majima feel almost lightheaded; like he was so turned on his brain didn’t know what to do. Wrapping his hand around Kiryu’s shaft, Majima slowly started pumping up and down, enjoying every sound he was eliciting from him. He could hear Kiryu babbling in between groans. “O-oh...s-shit...s-so...so...good....ohhh.” Majima’s tongue began lapping at Kiryu’s balls before sucking the spot right above where his shaft began. </p><p>“You smell so fucking good Kaz.” Majima was intoxicated with Kiryu’s scent. It was a mixture of his coconut body wash, sweat and a sweet musky smell. He inhaled deeply, his nose buried in Kiryu’s ball sack. “I’ve wanted to suck your cock for years, thought about it so many times. How I would do it, where I would do it, what you’d sound like…” </p><p>Kiryu made a small groan. “How much did you t-think of it?”</p><p>Majima sucked on the head, licking up the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip. “All the time. Every time we’ve fought I’ve wanted to shove ya up against an alley wall. I’d get on my knees and I’d pull out your big thick cock, hard and ready for my lips to slip down over it...like this.” Majima opened his mouth wide, taking Kiryu completely. He heard an ‘ohhhh s-s-shit!’ as he worked Kiryu’s shaft, his tongue pressing hard against the underside. Majima had to admit, it wasn’t easy going down on Kiryu, he was above average in the length department and way above average in the girth department, but Majima loved a challenge - and this was one he definitely wanted to win. Kiryu started moving his hips in tandem with Majima’s rhythm as he bobbled up and down his length. </p><p>“I love when your tongue flicks the tip, feels s-so g-good.” Kiryu’s eyes flickered closed for a second while Majima played with the head of Kiryu’s dick, his tongue twirling around while his hands gently tugged on his ballsack. Majima felt his own twitch listening to the sounds and words coming out of Kiryu’s mouth while his eyes were half closed. Majima abruptly stopped for a few moments; Kiryu opened his eyes to see him biting his lip, thinking about something. </p><p>“Every...thing...okay?” Kiryu tried catching his breath, glancing down at his erection and trying not to groan out loud when he saw a few drops of his pre-cum smeared across one corner of Majima’s mouth before his tongue swiveled out to lick it up. </p><p>“I’m gonna ask ya something Kiryu-chan, and if you don’t want to do it, that’s absolutely fine, don’t feel like-”</p><p>“Just ask me, nii-san.”</p><p>Majima sat up and scooted a little closer to Kiryu. “I...I want ya to f-” Majima stopped, and thought for a moment. “Can…” Kiryu saw him pause, a red flush appearing across his cheeks. Majima cradled Kiryu’s jaw in his hands, gazing lovingly into his eyes. “Can...we...make...love?” He glanced down, feeling extremely awkward and nervous. This was new territory for Majima, he had never uttered anything remotely like that until now. Kiryu wrapped his arms around Majima, a dreamy smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“There’s nothing in this universe I’d rather do, Goro.” Kiryu breathlessly responded against Majima’s lips. “Do um…do we have, you know...?” Kiryu hoped Majima wouldn’t make him spell it out. </p><p>Majima looked confused for a second. “Haw? Ohhhh, right.” He grabbed his pants a few feet away and rummaged through the pockets before pulling out a small bottle and tossing it to Kiryu who caught it as Majima climbed back onto his lap. </p><p>“Um, so I guess I...go first?” Majima noticed the perplexed look Kiryu had on his face. “Don’t get me wrong, I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to, uh I’m just not exactly sure…”</p><p>Majima realized Kiryu got the wrong idea and immediately thought it was adorable. “As much as I love the idea of that happening, tonight I actually meant ya know - the other way around. I sorta, kinda prepped for it beforehand...” </p><p>“Oh. So...wait...ohhh.” As soon as it clicked in Kiryu’s head what Majima had actually meant, he subconsciously licked his lips. That dark look appeared in his eyes again that made Majima’s dick feel like doing back flips. “A little <i>presumptuous</i> were we?”</p><p>Majima beamed, a twinkle in his eye. “Eh, who knows, maybe I knew I’d get lucky.” Kiryu’s hands slipped beneath Majima, cupping an asscheek and smacking it. Satisfied when he heard the surprised reaction he was looking for, he pulled slightly away, his lips curled into a sexy smirk. </p><p>“So, how does this...do you? Or um, do...I? Cause I uh, know it’s a little different than you know, with...women.” Majima could see Kiryu struggling not to appear flustered despite not having much of a clue how things went when it came to their own gender. There were so many things Majima couldn’t wait to show Kiryu; things he couldn’t wait to do to him - and vice versa. </p><p>Flipping the top of the lube bottle open, Majima squirted some onto the fingers on his right hand. “I definitely want ya to do it Kiryu-chan, just not tonight cause I need ya inside me as soon as humanly possible.” So, Kiryu watched, mesmerized at the sight of Majima as he reached underneath himself and inserted his middle finger up to the knuckle. After waiting a few seconds he added another one and started moving them in and out slowly at first, then gradually increasing the speed before finally sticking a third finger inside. Majima moaned softly as he worked his pale, slender fingers to relax the muscles in preparation for Kiryu’s mouth-watering showstopper of a dick.</p><p>Majima saw Kiryu watching him, almost hypnotized by the tantalizing imagery of him fucking himself on his hand. Kiryu wasn’t sure if he could possibly get harder than he was watching Majima loosen himself up. The thought of actually being inside of Majima was making him leak more than ever before in his life, he could feel it slowly oozing out and trickling down his shaft. He desperately wanted to touch himself, just a few quick strokes - but he didn’t, he behaved. Kiryu could feel the tiny speck of self-control he had left slipping away from him like quicksand and for the first time in his life, he actually welcomed it with open arms. It felt as if there had been a knot in his brain that had finally been untied and allowed to unravel. That devilish beast that resided within him was awake and it needed out, <i>right now</i>. Kiryu closed his eyes for a moment, mentally waving goodbye - <i>‘Sayonara!’</i> - to his self-control and restraint and allowing the fierce, untamed dragon to slink out of its cage for the first time.</p><p>After another minute or so, Kiryu watched as Majima slowly removed his fingers and wiped them on a tissue he had in his pants pocket before tossing it away. Majima finally took notice of Kiryu’s state, groaning and cursing aloud at the sight. “Goddamn Kaz, you’re leaking like a fuckin’ faucet.” Majima licked his lips before sucking on the tip of Kiryu’s dick slowly, dipping his tongue into the slit on top, and lapped up a thick string. He heard a loud throaty groan escape Kiryu as he mumbled something Majima couldn’t understand. “Eh, Kiryu-chan?”</p><p>Kiryu took Majima’s hand and wrapped it around his shaft, moving it up and down slowly, spreading his arousal evenly. “I said you make my cock so hard and ready, you might not need any more lube.” Kiryu looked wild, his eyes predatory; there wasn’t a single trace of his usual reserved, bashful nature anymore. The dragon was awake and in full control now...and he was <i>starving</i>. Kiryu craved Majima like a drug he couldn’t get enough of; he wanted to overdose on his touches, his words, his moans...his appetite felt insatiable. </p><p>Majima just stared at Kiryu, his pupil blown wide, looking completely undone. “Inside. Right. Now.” He scooted closer to Kiryu so that their chests were touching and lifted himself up. Kiryu grasped his erection and helped Majima guide it in as he lowered himself. They both gasped as Majima slowly sunk down onto Kiryu’s thick, lengthy, dripping erection inch by inch until he bottomed out. Kiryu closed his eyes for a moment, the sensation was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He was <i>inside</i> of Majima. Kiryu felt like there was no other act as intimate and loving yet indecent and dirty at the same time. They gazed at each other a moment before Kiryu pulled Majima in for a kiss as he waited for him to adjust. Kiryu curled his tongue around Majima’s as his hands roamed across his back, caressing his hannya, stroking her misunderstood face lovingly. Majima pulled away slightly, looking at Kiryu with a dangerously hot gaze. “This is gonna be one hell of a good ride.” Without warning, he sat up, almost slipping off Kiryu completely before ramming himself back down within a few seconds. Kiryu couldn’t hold back the loud moan that came out. </p><p>“H-holy s-s-shit, Goro.” </p><p>Kiryu saw Majima grinning wildly, enjoying the sight of him completely undone and the lustful look in his eyes. Kiryu planted his hands and feet flat firmly against the rug and began thrusting his pelvis upwards, using his arms and legs as leverage. A smug smirk snuck it’s way onto Kiryu’s face when he saw Majima’s mouth fall open, a throaty “ohhhh f-f-fuucccccckk m-me.” Feeling emboldened, Kiryu kept his left hand against the floor and used his right arm to grasp the back of Majima’s neck and attach his lips to his jugular. Kiryu groaned when he felt Majima’s hand go between them and started to lazily jerk himself off, mumbling about stretching him real good. Kiryu could feel the vibrations of his moans while he nipped and sucked his way down until he got to his chest. Kiryu locked eyes with Majima as he leaned down slightly, his tongue twirling around his nipple before grazing it with his teeth. Kiryu pushed Majima’s hand away and grasped his hard, throbbing erection, giving slow, deliberate strokes. The sounds Majima was generating made Kiryu feel as if he could actually feel himself get harder inside of him but he figured it had to be his imagination. Majima started falling into a rhythm with Kiryu, rising up and down with each thrust upwards, the sensation of nothing between them overwhelmingly intense in the greatest of ways. Majima felt like he was riding the greatest version of a mechanical bull there could ever be, while Kiryu was playing the most x-rated version of Twister there could possibly be. He almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous thought of someone spinning the little wheel and calling out, <i>‘right hand on...Majima’s dick!’</i>   </p><p>Words were pouring out of Majima’s mouth like a waterfall; mostly incoherent with the occasional “yeah oh god” or “fuck shit shit” making it through. Kiryu watched Majima writhe in pleasure as he rode him; his gorgeous twin snakes and cherry blossoms forever entwined together, dancing across his chest. He could feel Majima’s nails rake over his back, hard enough to draw blood - but Kiryu simply didn’t care, he barely even registered the pain. All he could feel was the overwhelming desire they had for one another and the animalistic urge to flip Majima over and take him from behind. </p><p>Kiryu heard someone say, <i>“oh fuck yeah baby, I love how you ride my cock”</i> and realized he had actually said it - aloud and <i>loud</i>.</p><p>Majima stared at him, drool almost coming out of his mouth when he abruptly stood up, pulling off of Kiryu. The sudden cold air on his groin was not pleasurable in the slightest he decided, immediately missing their connection. Majima grabbed a few pillows and flopped down onto his back, propping himself up. He spread his legs wide, inviting Kiryu to play with a curl of his finger and drawing a “s-so...fucking hot nii-san” out of his mouth. Kiryu quickly crawled over and kneeled in-between Majima’s legs, enthusiastically sucking his balls into his mouth before licking his way up his shaft and sucking hard on the head before taking him all the way into his mouth, causing him to  elicit a string of obscenities. Kiryu bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling his mouth off to lap at Majima’s tight, pink hole, dipping his tongue inside as he could feel more of his own pre-cum drip slowly out of him while listening to Majima’s insanely loud, arousing gasps as he explored. When he felt Majima’s leg kick out reflexively, he knew he found the right spot. He kept his tongue there, driving it in and out, hearing Majima become louder and louder. Kiryu didn’t let up, working his finger inside working in tandem with his tongue, hitting Majima’s prostate harder and harder. </p><p>“O-oh g-god..Kazzy right there, that’s the spot, c-can’t b-believe how good it feels...ohhhh FUCK FUCK.” Without warning, a small amount of watery fluid dribbled out of his still hard erection. Kiryu licked it up while watching Majima’s face contort with pleasure. He had made Majima cum without even touching his erection. That thought alone was enough to drive him crazy with lust. He had to be inside of him again, now. Kiryu needed release, his throbbing arousal felt like it would burst, his cock was painfully hard at this point.</p><p>Kiryu grabbed Majima’s hips, pulling him closer and positioning his dripping dick at his still sensitive entrance. Kiryu’s eyes stared dangerously at Majima, licking his lips as he slipped back into his tight, warm embrace. Kiryu threw his head back as he sunk all the way in, the feeling of being joined together now beyond anything he had ever felt before. </p><p>Kiryu gripped Majima’s hips and began to slowly thrust into him, groaning when he threw one of his legs over Kiryu’s shoulder to get even closer. Majima licked at the outside of Kiryu’s mouth with his tongue, shivering with pleasure when Kiryu sucked on it hard. Majima pulled back and looked at him a desperate look in his eye as he started babbling, “Oh god, Kazzy...fuck me please, my dragon....f-filling me up s-so fuckin’ good. Always thought...t-thought it’d be good, but this…nothing c-compares.” Kiryu stretched his body out a little, hovering over Majima more as he started to piston himself in and out harder and faster. He grasped Majima’s throbbing erection, sliding his hand up and down in tandem with his thrusts. <i>His dragon</i>. Kiryu knew it was true, he was <i>Majima’s</i>, and Majima was <i>his</i>. They had always been, he realized. In their pasts, their present lives and their future ones when they would somehow meet again. </p><p>“I’ll always be your d-dragon...oh g-god...you feel s-so g-good...” Their lips met in a frantic kiss, tongues desperately embracing as Kiryu thrusted even harder into Majima who took it and wanted even more. Kiryu’s arms wrapped around Majima’s lithe frame as he rode his cock enthusiastically. “Y-you want more?”</p><p>He saw Majima’s head nod frantically, hand stroking his flushed, angry looking erection. “P-please, Kazzy I’m getting c-close.” </p><p>There were a few things Majima would’ve expected might happen next...being suddenly lifted into the air was not one of them though. Kiryu, with his unparalleled strength and resolve, had managed to stand up while still inside of Majima and carefully walked them over to the side of the tent that was up against a large piece of the air duct. Kiryu gingerly pressed Majima up against it, his legs automatically hooking around his waist, drawing him inside even deeper than he had been before. Majima felt Kiryu’s warm, calloused hands on his waist, holding him tight as he started to slowly drag his glistening shaft almost out of him completely before quickly plunging it back in. A shrill sound escaped Majima’s lips that would have sounded funny at any other time, but to Kiryu it sent a shiver down his spine. “Oo-oh fuck, right there y-yeah yeah yeah Kazzy, keep hitting my sweet spot again with that thick cock of yours. S-soooo fucking g-good filling me up so p-perfectly...ohhhh.” </p><p>Kiryu fucked Majima with wild abandon now; they chased their high together, nothing else mattered. Kiryu felt completely savage, almost animalistic as he thrusted harder and harder into Majima. He moaned loudly when he glanced down to watch himself enter Majima and noticed more of his pre-cum was actually leaking down and dripping onto the ground. Kiryu stared at Majima, aware he was speaking but no longer in control of what he was saying...somehow though he was finding it exhilarating saying things that he never would have thought about uttering before today. “See how fucking wet you make me? Fuck, I want you so bad baby, I can still feel it oozing out of my cock inside you. That’s how much I want you, Goro. Did you know there were nights after we’d fight, I’d h-have to run home because you made my cock so hard, but…” Kiryu licked a path from Majima’s clavicle up his neck to right beneath his jaw before sucking on his Adam’s apple and drawing another stilted gasp out of him. “...there were a couple times I couldn’t wait that l-long so I’d take my cock out in a Poppo bathroom and would fuck my hand, imagining it was you.” Kiryu whispered the last part into Majima’s ear, grinning when he heard a long whine in response. He slipped in and out of Majima effortlessly now, beginning to feel a strong tightness forming in his stomach. </p><p>“F-fuck K-Kazzy, keep t-talking like that...soo hot, getting c-close.” Majima was beyond any sort of coherent thought pattern. He had already come and would normally be out of commission, but with Kiryu it felt like his refractory period was nonexistent. Neither of them had felt this phenomenal in their lives; it was as if they had become untethered from everything and everyone but each other. Kiryu’s words were making Majima’s head fuzzy with an unbridled thirst he desperately wanted to quench.</p><p>“One t-time I thought you felt how hard I was when we were fighting, I wanted to grab your hand and show you what y-you do to me.” Kiryu had let go of Majima’s hips and was now threading his fingers through Majima’s, pinning his hands against the metal duct and beginning to jackhammer into him using his hips and legs. “I’ve wanted to unzip your leather pants and wrap my mouth around your beautiful cock every time after we fought and make you cum so much I wouldn’t be able to s-swallow all of it.” Kiryu felt unhinged, almost feral-like; he was saying things he couldn’t believe were actually being generated within his brain, but at the moment he felt too incredible to really care. Kiryu reached down with his right hand and began sloppily jerking Majima off, twisting his wrist slightly and making him moan louder.</p><p>Majima was having a difficult time forming words, he couldn’t really describe the bliss he was currently feeling, but it felt like a transcendental experience. As he bounced on Kiryu’s cock, Majima forever wished they could always remain joined together. It was starting to build inside of him, like the feeling of being on a roller coaster as it climbs higher and higher until finally it reaches the top and plunges down, leaving you screaming and breathless and always wanting more. “So fucking delicious baby, need you cumming in my mouth all the time, wanna suck you dry so bad.” With each thrust Kiryu got closer and closer to his release and unravelled more and more. “Need to fill you up so good...how bad you want it baby?” Kiryu purred as he gripped Majima’s asscheeks; thrusting into his tight hole, dripping with Kiryu’s arousal. </p><p>Majima rolled his head back for a moment, he could feel another orgasm building and Kiryu’s words were only speeding up the process. He hit Majima’s prostate over and over. “Kazzy y-yeah that spot right t-t-there, ohhhh fuuckk Kazzy...I’m gonna -” Majima came hard, thick white spurts of semen being pumped out all over Kiryu’s lightning quick hand. Feeling Majima’s rectum spasm around his cock, the sight of him cumming and the loud wail he made finally pushed Kiryu over the edge. </p><p>“Oh f-fuck, I t-think I’m g-gonna cum baby!” </p><p>“Fuck y-y-yeah Kazzy I need my dragon to fill me up s-so g-good...please cum inside me ohhh!” Majima babbled, his mind completely overloaded. Kiryu pistoned into Majima as he heard him yell “cum for me Kazuma, fuck my tight hole...I need your dragon cum so bad! Please!” </p><p>Kiryu felt Majima purposely tighten his rectum as he came, amplifying the sensation. Kiryu felt like he was having some sort of ethereal out of body experience. He felt himself pulsate over and over inside of Majima, a loud, drawn out moan forcing its way out of his throat from deep inside of him. Kiryu thrusted deeply a few more times before holding Majima tightly and getting back on the floor, still connected. They laid on their sides facing each other, sweaty, sticky legs tangled together, coming down from the high of their first time together. Majima pulled Kiryu in for a kiss, their tongues slowly greeting each other. “I love you so much Kazuma.” Majima whispered against Kiryu’s lips. </p><p>Kiryu nuzzled his face into the crook of Majima’s neck, placing soft kisses up to his jawline. “Goro, I love you too, more than I can ever express.” Kiryu kissed Majima’s hand lovingly; his special smile adorning his face. Kiryu could see the happiness behind Majima’s eye; something that he hadn’t seen up until now. Majima could see it with Kiryu too, the haunted flickers of pain and sadness his eyes held now showed glimmers of love and hope. Majima beamed, a small dimple appearing on his cheek that Kiryu never noticed until now. There were so many things they would come to learn about each other; it was a whole new world now for them to explore, together. </p><p>Majima saw a small bit of Kiryu’s irezumi over his shoulder. “Lay on your stomach, I want to look at your back.” </p><p>Kiryu smiled and turned over, feeling a pang of desire shoot through his body again at the touch of Majima’s hand caressing his backside. He heard a low wolf whistle and chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Majima. “Like what you see?”</p><p>“I didn’t know your irezumi went all the way down like mine, fuck...that’s hot Kazzy.” Kiryu could feel himself getting excited again at the husky sound of Majima’s voice.</p><p>“Well, that answered my question about yours.” Kiryu started to laugh and then suddenly yelped as Majima smacked his asscheeks hard.  </p><p>“Mmm...I can’t wait to cum between these cheeks soon.” Kiryu groaned at the imagery of it, wishing Majima could do it right now. </p><p>“I-I can’t wait to feel you buried inside me.” Kiryu thrusted into the futon at the sensation of Majima’s finger dragging slowly across the crack of his ass. “I want you to fuck me so bad Goro.” </p><p>Kiryu felt Majima shift back to his original position so he moved from his stomach back to his side facing him. Majima’s eye flicked over Kiryu’s hard, throbbing erection standing tall and proud. “Want me to show ya what it feels like? Just a couple of these for tonight.” He wiggled his fingers, a seductive look upon his face. </p><p>He half expected Kiryu to decline and wait but Majima was wrong. He watched, eyes widening slightly as Kiryu spread his legs open, knees up slightly, looking up at him with a come-hither stare that sent a shiver of desire down his spine at the sound of his deep voice telling him how much he wanted his asshole fucked. Majima loved Kiryu, loved every single atom that he was made up of; but this new side of him was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. Never in a million years did Majima think he’d hear half the words coming out of Kiryu’s mouth. It was glorious hearing the smutty filth that was being generated in Kiryu’s newly unlocked x-rated part of his mind. Majima grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his middle finger, making sure the whole digit was covered before moving over to Kiryu. He hesitated a moment, waiting to see if it was okay and got the go ahead from Kiryu when he took his hand and pushed his finger against it.</p><p>“Ya might wanna take a deep breath in Kaz.” Majima began gently pushing his finger in, the lube helping guide it into Kiryu’s tight, warm entrance. He heard a small gasp as he slowly sunk it all the way in, waiting for Kiryu to adjust. Majima saw Kiryu nod slightly, so he began gently thrusting his finger in and out, allowing him to get used to the sensation. “How does it feel so far?”</p><p>Kiryu glanced over at him, a heavy look of doubt upon his face. “It’s okay, just...different? Like, it doesn’t feel bad, but so far I’m not feeling what the big deal is, maybe it’s just not for me, I gue-” Kiryu jerked his hips hard, thrusting up into the air suddenly, his flushed, leaking cock bouncing lightly against his stomach. “W-what was t-that?” There was a fiery inferno in Kiryu’s eyes as Majima looked into them; he had never realized how it was possible to feel so much pleasure surge through your body. </p><p>Majima grinned, a playful smirk appearing on his face. “Ah, I believe that would be your prostate. So to answer your question, <i>that</i> is what the big deal is.” </p><p>Kiryu’s legs opened wider, his ass cheeks spreading slightly and exposing more of his tight, puffy entrance. The image of him completely exposed, aching to be fingered, was going to be seared into Majima’s brain forever. “P-please Goro, touch me, I need to feel it again.” </p><p>Majima leaned up and kissed Kiryu hungrily, their tongues meeting as Majima inserted another finger and pumped them in and out, seeking out his sweet spot again. He crooked his fingers and knew he found it again when Kiryu gasped into his mouth and gripped his shoulder tightly. Majima could feel himself  “Ya like that Kazzy? Ya like my fingers inside you, fucking ya good?”</p><p>Kiryu’s head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. “Yes yes nii-san, feels s-so g-good.” He started lifting his hips, thrusting with every jolt his prostate took from Majima’s talented fingers. “Need m-more p-please G-goro...so g-good...f-fuck...” </p><p>Majima stuck a third one in and began thrusting all three in and out, hitting Kiryu’s prostate over and over, rubbing it relentlessly. Kiryu was completely wrecked, babbling and begging Majima to just fuck him anyway, regardless if it hurt or not. Majima  desperately wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if he should on the offhand chance it hurt Kiryu. It definitely wasn’t helping that he was somehow incredibly hard again, he felt like he was seventeen again and being able to jizz four times a day without much effort. He knew Kiryu was close by the way he could feel him clench around his fingers. Majima pistoned them in and out of Kiryu’s tight, pink hole, not letting up. </p><p>Kiryu needed Majima inside of him; he needed to know what it felt like. “G-Goro...n-need you inside m-me.” Kiryu took Majima’s hard dick and rolled his thumb around the head a few times collecting the pre-cum that was trickling out and sucked his thumb into his mouth, licking it clean.</p><p>That was it for Majima, the visual of Kiryu sucking it off of his thumb cracked his wafer thin willpower. “Fuck Kaz...I want ya so bad, I just don’t wanna hurt ya though.”</p><p>Kiryu looked at him with a desperation that made Majima feel as if he could cum right then and there, his body was buzzing with anticipation over the idea of wrecking Kiryu’s wet hole with his aching cock. Kiryu vehemently shook his head back and forth. “N-no just g-go slow at first.”</p><p>Majima removed his fingers from Kiryu and wiped them off on a tissue before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a more than generous amount on his erection, he wanted to make it as painless as possible for Kiryu. Majima got onto his knees as Kiryu scooted himself closer, legs splayed out open in front of him, looking every bit the most gorgeous sexpot he ever laid his eye on. “Fuck Kaz, watching you spread like that and seeing how wet you are…” Majima watched as more of Kiryu’s arousal dripped down, automatically causing his own cock to twitch in interest. “I’m gonna fuck ya so good baby...gonna cum so hard for me.” </p><p>“Yes, yes p-please I need you s-so bad...n-never wanted anything as m-much as your cock inside m-me. <i>Please</i> nii-san.” Kiryu begging to be fucked was something Majima always assumed would remain a fantasy he wished would happen. It would loop in his head over and over throughout the years...never did he think he’d be lucky enough to have it eventually come true.</p><p>Majima lifted Kiryu’s hips a bit and rubbed his hard length around his entrance, spreading the lube before positioning himself against it. “Ya sure ya want this Kaz? If ya changed your mind we can stop right now, I can wait.” Majima was giving him an out, hoping he wouldn’t use it, but he also never wanted to force Kiryu to do something he didn’t want to do yet. Thankfully, he didn’t need to worry about it.</p><p>Kiryu looked at him, a crazed look in his eyes. “I want you s-so fucking bad Goro, p-please...I need y-you to fuck my tight hole r-right now.” Kiryu thrusted himself against Majima impatiently. He needed to feel Majima, needed that connection again. Kiryu no longer fought the beast inside, instead, he eagerly accepted this new part of himself. The truth was, Kiryu was exhausted trying to behave his entire life. He had spent his entire life up until now trying his best to be a good person - a loving brother to Nishiki and Yumi, a decent son to Kazama, a respectable Yakuza, and more recently, a doting father to Haruka and a model citizen. He had spent over half his life trying to be good, to be calm and responsible, always choosing others over himself…Kiryu decided he was going to be selfish for the first time in his life. He realized he deserved a break, he deserved happiness...they both did.</p><p>Majima saw the fire in Kiryu’s eyes, ablaze with a craving for him and only him. Steading himself, Majima began to push himself slowly into Kiryu’s entrance, almost stopping when he saw his teeth clench together and eyes scrunch up in pain, slightly watery. “Y-ya alright Kiryu-chan?” Majima stroked Kiryu’s hair gently as he continued pushing. </p><p>Kiryu nodded slowly, his hand grabbing Majima’s and squeezing it. “Just h-hurts, so big...keep g-going.” Majima kept at it, slowly continuing to push until he was finally all the way in and stopping. </p><p>“Okay, I’m not gonna move until ya tell me to.” Majima wanted to give him time to adjust, the first time was always a little rough, but he knew that this was just the first of many amazing experiences together. After a minute or so, Majima felt Kiryu’s muscles relax a little and his eyes cracked open. </p><p>“I’m okay nii-san.” Kiryu’s hand came up to stroke Majima’s cheek, feeling him lean into it. “You can move.”</p><p>Nodding, Majima began to slowly draw himself out, leaving just the tip in before pushing back in. Majima watched Kiryu’s face as he gently guided himself in and out and noticed at a certain point that his furrowed brow relaxed and a small hint of a smile began appearing. Grinning, Majima started to slowly thrust himself in and out, gaining a small whimper from Kiryu’s lips. Kiryu opened his eyes and gazed at Majima with a dreamy smile which quickly morphed into an open mouthed groan as the pace was picked up. “O-oh...m-my...feels s-so fuckin good.” Majima lifted Kiryu’s hips more for a different angle and started pumping in and out of Kiryu’s eager hole, drawing a sudden loud whine from him. “Ya feel t-that baby? Ya feel my cock drag against your sweet spot?”</p><p>Kiryu moaned, arching his back up and throwing his legs over Majima’s shoulders to meet his increasingly demanding thrusts and to have him hit his prostate even harder. “F-fuck yes...oh nii-san n-nothing...b-better than t-this...ohh…” </p><p>“Kazzy, I want ya to come in my mouth, I wanna to know what my dragon tastes like.” Majima gripped Kiryu’s hard, flushed member with his other hand and started stroking it fast, in tandem with his thrusts. </p><p>Kiryu felt delirious, his body was experiencing so many different sensations at once; his orgasm before was amazing but he could tell that this one was going to be different and massive. He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore he was so far gone. “Y-yeah d-drink my dragon cum, f-fuck me harder, Goro p-please!” Kiryu looked at Majima with eyes desperate for release; he could feel it building deep inside, slowly rising to a crescendo. He let out a loud groan as Majima started to pound his hole with no restraint anymore, not holding anything back. “G-goro I n-never want you t-to stop f-fucking me, never w-want your c-cock out of m-me.”</p><p>Majima relentlessly pounded into Kiryu, getting rougher the closer he was getting himself. “Oh we’ll b-be f-fucking all the t-time from now on, you can h-have my cock anytime y-you want baby.” He leaned down and licked Kiryu’s lips, gasping when Kiryu’s tongue snuck out and wrestled with his outside of their mouths. Kiryu sucked on Majima’s tongue, drawing a loud moan from him as they started to reach the point of no return. “I want t-that dragon cock of y-yours to cum for me.”</p><p>“G-goro, so c-close, oh m-my...g-get ready…n-nii-san h-holy...F-FUCK” Kiryu’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he came with such a force he thought he might pass out from too much pleasure. Hot strings of cum pumped out of Kiryu’s cock and he moaned loudly when he cracked his eyes open to see Majima wiping his cum off his face and licking it eagerly off of his fingers as he continued to pound into him. He could feel his asshole spasm over and over around Majima’s still hard dick. Kiryu tried catching his breath, his heart was racing and he could feel liquid still coming out of him. “K-keep going, cum inside me Goro, p-please.” The overstimulation of Majima’s hard length continuously rubbing Kiryu’s prostate had him on the verge of another orgasm, his spent member half hard again.</p><p>Majima was close, he pistoned himself in and out of Kiryu, hearing a mixture of their moans and heavy breathing. “Fuck, ya taste so fucking delicious Kazzy, someone’s been eating a lot of fruit.” He stuck his thumb into Kiryu’s mouth, feeling his tongue clean his own cum off.</p><p>“I-it was s-strawberries...I l-love them.” Kiryu knew he would have normally blushed profusely and given Majima a cocked eyebrow in semi disgust, but this newly updated Kiryu however gave zero fucks. His appetite wasn’t quite sated yet, and so the dragon that lurked right beneath the surface wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. It needed more. He needed more.      </p><p>“No wonder ya taste so f-fucking s-weet.” Majima could feel that deep ache in his balls getting stronger, and his impending orgasm began to build quickly. “K-Kaz I’m gonna cum so hard, ya ready for m-me baby?”</p><p>He saw Kiryu frantically nod his head. “Fill me u-up Goro, fuck I want y-your cum so bad, I need it please, fuck me, fuck me, f-fuck me.” Kiryu started to jerk himself off, he felt like he lost his mind but didn’t give a shit because he had never felt better in his entire life.</p><p>Majima slipped out of Kiryu for a moment. “I need ya on all fours, w-wanna cum in ya from b-behind.” </p><p>Kiryu flipped over in a flash on his hands and knees and looked back at Majima, bending over a little to present his firm, round ass to him and his tight, enticing hole, more than ready for his cock to pump it full of his hot, sticky spunk. “Goro, p-please fill me up, I need you so fucking b-bad.”</p><p>Majima didn’t hesitate plunging back into Kiryu and going full force, getting off on the wailing sounds he was making. Majima’s mind was focused solely on chasing their high as he gripped Kiryu’s hips hard, giving him everything he had. “F-feel that K-Kazzy, feel my cock s-slamming against your spot? Gonna m-make ya cum again on my cock harder than b-before, ya hear?”</p><p>Majima saw Kiryu nod his head frantically. “Y-yes nii-san <i>a-anything</i> for y-you.” </p><p>They were both in the front seat of that roller coaster as it reached the top, about to leave them in freefall as their cart began its rapid descent down the other side. Kiryu propped his upper half up with one hand as he stretched the other behind him, grinning when he felt Majima’s fingers gliding over his hand, interlacing them with his own, holding it tightly as they reached the point of no return. </p><p>“I-I...gonna c-cum, o-ohh s-shit! K-Kazuma!”</p><p>“Yes y-yes cum for me Goro, fuck m-me hard, ohh..m-my...t-think...I think - OH!” Kiryu arched his back and tightened around Majima’s cock, sending him right over the edge. They were both thankful that they were on the outskirts of the city, far away from most people because when they both came, Majima’s was with an enormous wail and long, drawn-out whimper, while Kiryu came with a thunderous, deafening roar that echoed into the night. It was as if the dragon inside could finally breathe fire after a lifetime of being afraid to because he thought he might hurt someone.</p><p>“OHH G-G-GORO...OHH...FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Kiryu came hard, a thick, clear liquid spurting out of his dick, while he felt a super hot blast of liquid flow inside of him at the same time from Majima. Kiryu stroked himself through his mind-blowing orgasm, pumping the remaining fluid out and onto the rug beneath them. </p><p>He felt Majima kissing his back, tracing his dragon lovingly with his fingers. Majima thrusted a few more times inside before reluctantly pulling out of Kiryu and watched as his seed slowly dripped out of him. Kiryu collapsed onto the floor, rolling over onto his back, exhausted, sticky and beyond spent, but more content and happier than he had ever felt in his life. He could feel the dragon inside finally settling down into a restful slumber, satiated for the time being. Majima flopped down next to him and Kiryu scooped him up into his arms, kissing him passionately. Kiryu kissed a path down Majima’s neck. “I love you Goro, so much...I’ve never felt like that before…”</p><p>Majima grinned, a small smirk on his lips. “Oh Kazuma...I love ya so much.” He kissed Kiryu’s cheek affectionately. “Just think - we can do that every day from now on.” </p><p>A playful smile spread across Kiryu’s face as he nodded. “And...I want to wake up next to you every day too, okay?” </p><p>Majima caressed Kiryu’s face tenderly. “Move in with me, Kazzy, the two of ya. Haruka can have her own room - way down the hall far away from our bedroom though, of course.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Kiryu giggle.</p><p>“You sure about that? I mean, taking care of Haruka is -”</p><p>Majima cut him off. “Kaz, I’ll do literally anything for that girl. If it wasn’t for her, I’d be sitting back at my office, going fuckin nuts over who my mysterious valentine could be and hoping against hope that it was from ya.” He kissed Kiryu tenderly, his lips lingering, drawing a soft sigh from him. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Majima looked at Kiryu, eyebrows raised. “Okay…?”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll move in with you.” Kiryu captured Majima’s lips again before peppering light kisses full of love and adoration down his neck.</p><p>Kiryu could feel the smile radiating off of Majima’s face. “I never want to fall asleep without ya by my side.” He glanced up for a second, his face looking as if he just realized something. “Hold on a sec.” </p><p>Majima jumped up and went over to the table, grabbing two water bottles from the ice bucket and flipping the off switch on the lantern lights and plunging the tent into darkness. Majima made his way back to Kiryu and handed him a water which he eagerly accepted and started to chug, not realizing how dehydrated he was after all their sweaty fun. Majima laid back down next to Kiryu and pointed up. Kiryu gasped when he turned over onto his back and saw the clear, night sky. Never in his life had he seen so many stars, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he was experiencing it with his newfound soulmate. He didn’t even realize he was crying before he felt Majima take his hand and kiss his tears away on his cheek. “Goro, this is...I’ve never seen the sky like this...it’s so beautiful.” Kiryu turned his head, gazing into Majima’s eye. “This has been the best night of my life and it’s all because of you.”  </p><p>Majima felt his eye getting misty. “Mine too, Kazzy. I...I never thought I was capable of feeling this kind of happiness, I really didn’t think it was possible.”</p><p>“Neither did I honestly. I haven’t had many reasons to be, especially the last couple of years.”</p><p>“Well, this is the start of a whole new chapter, Kazzy.” Majima suddenly laughed. “Ya know, maybe all our fights were just some sorta fucked up foreplay this whole time.”</p><p>Kiryu chuckled, kissing Majima’s cheek and loving the feel of his scruff against his face. “Maybe, although I have to say, I’m not all that inclined to pummel your face anymore…” He nibbled Majima’s bottom lip lightly. “I think I like kissing it more now.”</p><p>“Well...maybe we could go a round or two every once in a while, we gotta keep ourselves sharp ya know! I’ll just leave my tanto out from now on, I don’t wanna cut that gorgeous face of yours.” Majima made a kissy face, making Kiryu snort with laughter. </p><p>“Okay, okay once in a while, sure.” Kiryu was silent for a little while before turning over and facing Majima. “I can’t wrap my head around all of this...how much things changed so quickly; I feel like I’m going to wake up any moment alone in my bed and be heartbroken.”</p><p>Majima snuggled up into his arms, lightly rubbing Kiryu’s side affectionately. “I promise ya that when ya wake up in the morning, I’ll be right here Kazuma, and every day after that...from now on we got each other.”</p><p>Kiryu nodded as he held Majima tight in his arms, never wanting to let go. “I...don’t feel like I’m broken anymore and you’re the reason why...I’ll never leave your side Goro.”</p><p>“Ya were always the missing piece I needed, Kazuma...we make each other whole…” Majima nuzzled into the crook of Kiryu’s arm, feeling warm and safe but above all, loved. He felt Kiryu tighten his hold on him and smiled contentedly. A few minutes past as they gazed up at the stars in the sky, shining brightly millions of miles away. As they lay there, snowflakes began falling, their crystalline beauty mingling amongst the stars before melting upon hitting the roof.  </p><p>“Hey Kiryu-chan, where did ya learn how to make such perfect looking origami?” Majima suddenly remembered the beautiful bow on his gift from that morning.</p><p>Kiryu half chuckled, turning his head to look at Majima. “They had classes in prison that I took; I was really terrible at first but spending ten years locked up will make you pretty good at anything.” </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense then, ya take a poem class too? Cause I don’t think I told ya how much I loved the haiku ya wrote.” Majima tilted his head to kiss the side of Kiryu’s neck, smiling when he heard a small happy sigh.</p><p>“Nope, that was just me.” Kiryu gave Majima a sweet, slightly embarrassed smile.</p><p>Majima shimmied himself almost half on top of Kiryu, looking at him with pure adoration and love. “Damn Kazzy ya sure know how to woo a guy.” Majima leaned down and lovingly kissed Kiryu, running his hands through his soft, tousled hair and feeling Kiryu’s lips pull into a smile. </p><p>“I’ll write you one every day if you want me to.” Kiryu’s warm hands brushed over Majima’s cheek as he leaned up and delicately kissed his injured eye.</p><p>The dreamy smile on Majima’s face made Kiryu’s heart soar. “Would ya sing em’ to me Kazzy?”</p><p>“Of course, for you I’d do anything Goro.” Kiryu almost laughed at the cute noise that came out of Majima.</p><p>They laid there listening to each other breathing, comfortable in the warmth of the tent while enjoying the snow falling down around them as they watched the stars twinkle above them. Even though they could still hear the faint buzz of the city, it was nice not to be totally immersed in it for a night. After a few minutes went by, Majima turned his head towards Kiryu, noticing that he was about to drift off to sleep.</p><p>“Hey Kaz?”</p><p>“Mmm?” Majima smiled at the sight of Kiryu’s eyes struggling not to flutter shut. </p><p>“Ya snore?”</p><p>Kiryu gave a sleepy chuckle. “Not sure, but I guess now you can let me know if I do.” </p><p>“I’ll just give ya a whack in the arm if ya start.” Majima winked at him, closing his eye longer than usual to get the intention across. Kiryu grunted in mock annoyance, a small smile curling up on one side. Majima could feel himself start to fade as well, the excitement of the day and all of their… <i>'activities’</i> had finally caught up to them. He gazed at Kiryu’s dozing face realizing it was the first time in decades that he was falling asleep with no trouble at all, and he was the sole reason for it. </p><p>Majima still had his scars, mental and physical from his past, and Kiryu would always carry his heartbreaking losses with him, but being together made them even stronger than they were individually. They would no longer have to weather that storm of sorrow and grief alone. The pain would never disappear completely, but now that they had each other, they weren’t drowning in it anymore. It reminded Majima a little of kintsugi pottery; each of them had pieces of themselves missing or shattered - but now it felt as if someone had taken them and mended the broken bits of them together into a completely new piece. They finally felt whole, complete. The love they carried for one another throughout the decades persevered because they were always meant to be together. </p><p>Life would no longer be a bleak, almost pointless existence from now on; for the first time in their lives, they looked forward to waking up the next day because they knew when their eyes - eye in Majima’s case - opened in the morning, it wouldn’t be just them alone in an empty bed, waiting for the melancholy pang of depression to take ahold once again. They would wake up and feel the warmth of the other pressed against them, confirming beyond a shadow of a doubt that it definitely was not a dream. They felt safe in each other’s arms - protected - as if nothing could hurt them as long as they were together. As Majima’s eye finally fluttered shut, he slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on his face for the first time; lovingly coiled around his dragon, his lips whispering those three little words and goodnight to his Kazuma.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>****</p></div><p>Epilogue</p></div>Walking up metal stairs and trying not to make a sound was something Nishida was struggling with as he cautiously crept up the staircase to the roof the next morning. He hadn’t heard back from his boss so he figured things went well; otherwise he’d most likely be dealing with the fallout if it had gone south. Nishida waited until around nine o’clock, hoping Majima-san would call him, but no such luck. The truth was, he was scared to call his boss; he had no idea what happened and really wanted to avoid Majima-san’s wrath if it was bad or interrupt them if it went well. So, Nishida decided to forgo the phone altogether and just go directly there, stopping at Café Alps on the way and picking up his boss’ favorite desserts and coffee. He got more than he usually would in the hopes that Kiryu-san was there with boss. He also had a duffle bag around him with two new fluffy bathrobes in it, figuring it could earn him another pat on the shoulder...or maybe even a hug.<p>Clenching the box of pastries tightly in one hand and balancing the coffee holder in the other, Nishida finally made it up to the roof, thankfully without any incident. He tiptoed to the corner and as quietly as he could, peered around it. Nishida couldn’t help the blush that quickly crept up his neck at the visual his eyes were greeted with. Majima-san and Kiryu-san, wrapped up in each other’s arms, without a stitch of clothes on looking more at peace than Nishida had ever seen either of them. Their scowls and furrowed brows had been replaced with calm, relaxed expressions and the special smiles that they reserved for one another. Realizing he was staring at them for longer than he should’ve been thanks to Kiryu’s current nudity, Nishida turned around and as silently as he could, placed the box of pastries and coffees on an extra table right by the corner so they would see it when they woke up. He unzipped the duffle bag, wincing when the zipper made a noise louder than he was comfortable with at the moment. Nishida waited for a minute listening, making sure he hadn’t woken them up before taking the robes out and placing them neatly on a chair next to the table. He tucked the duffle bag under the table and slowly snuck back to the stairs, grateful that he managed to execute his mission successfully. </p><p>Nishida was lost in thought as he made his way down, he was overjoyed for his boss and Kiryu-san, they deserved to be happy together. It put him in such a good mood in fact that without realizing it, he began whistling loudly as he was halfway down the stairs. After about ten seconds Nishida realized what he was doing and clapped his hands over his mouth and winced. He ran the rest of the way down, his shoes clomping loudly, and when he got to the bottom, he quickly snuck out the opposite way from where his boss would be able to spot him. After about a minute he slowed down and leaned against another old, unused office building, trying to catch his breath. Nishida cursed at himself for being so <i>careless</i>, of course he had to mess it up at the last minute. Feeling his energy begin to return, he started walking back, looking wishfully for a taxi to ride by when he heard his phone chime. Nishida reluctantly pulled it out of his back pocket and saw there was a text from his boss. Grimacing, he opened it up, preparing himself for an angry tirade. Instead, it was a message that read,</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>‘Nishida - ya did good, tx for everything, I won’t forget it. Tx for the alarm too but from now on cut that fucking whistling shit out, no one likes hearing it! Ya earned a day off, go enjoy it. Oh and Kaz says tx for the robe and coffee, he appreciates it.’  - Majima</i></p>
</div><p>Nishida released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as relief washed over him. As he was about to turn his phone’s screen off, he realized there was a picture attached. Opening it, Nishida burst out laughing. Majima had taken a selfie of the two of them wearing their robes. Majima was grinning looking over at Kiryu who had a big smile on despite it being obvious that his boss had wiped some of the chocolate icing from the pastries on his nose. Nishida saved the picture to his phone before sliding it back into his pocket. He saw a taxi approaching and as he flagged it down, he felt a grin overtaking his face. As he opened the door and gave the driver his address, he couldn’t help but think that somewhere out there was the person he was meant to be with as well. Majima-san and Kiryu-san gave him the hope that one day he might just find the missing piece of himself and feel that same bit of happiness. Nishida looked out the window as the taxi made its way back into the main part of the city and smiled, today was going to be a <i>good</i> day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>